Behind His Mask Devil
by Ashura Darkname
Summary: Ia hanya ingin bertahan hidup. ia hanya ingin mempertahankan eksistensinya bersama sang adik. jalannya memang salah tapi ini adalah pilihannya. Fanfict-ku yang sangat gaje. oke.. Hinata Centrik. SH ato GH juga bisa. oke chapter 3 update. Happy Reading.
1. Chapter 1

**BEHIND HIS MASK DEVIL**

**By ****Hyu**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku and other

**Gendre**: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

**Rated**: M

.

**WARNING!**

**Banyak karakter yang dibuat OOC disini. khusus Hinata Centrik. Hoho aku suka Hinata yang OOC. Tangguh, dan sangat tegar (bukan yang rela dibully). Bad LEMON, Typo disana-sini (malas ngedit) dan hal-hal Gajelas semua tertampung disini. ide pasaran tapi gak bermaksud buat ngejiplak cerita orang lain. tapi ga sepenuhnya murni dari ide sendiri juga, hanya terinspirasi dari film 'ELECTRA' yang sangat Author sukai, meskipun ga mirip juga sich#Bupt! *Dilemparsandalsamareader **

.

.

**SUMMARY**

_**Hinata yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya karna kebakaran dirumahya. hanya menyisahkan ia dan adiknya yang masih di Taman kanak-kanak membuatnya harus banting tulang mencukupi kebutuhannya bersama adiknya.**_

_**apapun ia lakukan untuk bisa membahagiakan adiknya bahkan ia rela terjerumus kedalam kehidupan yang kelam sekalipun.**_

_**ia menutupi hidupnya yang kelam dengan sangat rapi tak terkecuali didepan adik tersayangnya Hanabi. hingga suatu ketika kehidupanya berubah saat Sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga perwira kepolisian dan Gaara anak bungsu kepala negara mengusik kehidupannya lalu terlibatlah kisah romansa yang tak pernah ia pedulikan sebelumnya. **_

.

.

"_**BAGI YANG GAK SUKA SILAHKAN**_

_**TEKAN EXIT / BACK!"**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

.

.

Sepatu Highheels setinggi 12 Cm berwarna hitam mengkilap sangat terlihat elegan dengan suara bunyi tuk-tak yang menggema di ruangan ini. ia memakai dress berwarna merah yang sangat ngepas ditubuhnya yang sangat menggangu . ia berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang namun terlihat anggun.

"Ayo sayang kemarilah." Ajak sorang lelaki yang sedari tadi sudah terbaring diatas ranjang king sizenya. "Ayo puaskan aku.."perintahnya.

Wanita ini tak lantas ikut bergabung hanya berdiri disamping ranjang lelaki ini.

"Kau tidak merindukan anak-anakmu kabuto eh?" Tanya wanita ini dingin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. sekarang ayo cepat kemari!" hendaknya tangan lelaki ini ingin menarik lengan Wanita itu tapi sebuah benda mengkilap runcing nan tajam melayang menuju Tangannya dan…

Casshh! pluk! AAAAAAAKKH….

"Brengsek! KAU JALA.."

CRASSHHH!

Kepala kabuto menggelinding jatuh dibawah kakinya dengan mata melotot.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir 2 kali jika ingin tidur dengan wanita pemberi maut sepertiku." Ujarnya lantas ia pun berjalan santai menuju keluar kamar. ia menyeringai saat beberapa onggok tubuh bersimbah darah dilantai. Dimasing masing tangannya ia membawa 2 buah pedang kecil sebagai senjatanya.

tak lama terdengar bunyi sirine polisi dari luar gedung apartemen mewah ini. segera ia mencari saklar lampu lalu menembaknya. ia mengambil tas ranselnya dari tanaman bunga yang ada di pojok ruangan. ia mengambul serum berwarna hijau lantas mengocoknya sebentar dan dituangkan kedalam serum berwarna merah terang. ia lantas merakit beberapa benda yang ia ambil dari dalam tas ranselnya.

Ia tersenyum bangga dengan hasil kerjannya, lantas iapun beranjak meninggalkan gedung aprtemen itu dengan menggunakan tali berkail menuju gedung disampingnya.

BUUUUMM!

Gedung itu meledak disusul dengan kobaran api yang membara.

"Misi end." Ia menyeringai sinis. Lantas ia pun berbalik pergi menjauh dari tempat itu namun,

DRRRTT..DRRRTT..

Ia merogoh saku tas ranselnya saat ia merasakan getaran ponselnya pertanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi Hana-chan. Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya tadi.

"Hinata-nee.. kapan pulangnya. Hana bosan, Ga ada temen yang bisa diajak main catur."Suara anak perempuan yang merajuk, Ia tersenyum mendengar suaranya.

" Iya. Sebentar lagi Nee-chan pulang, tunggulah."

"Beneran ya."

"Iya."

Tut.

Panggilanpun di matikan.

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit. Sang gelapnya malam tanpa bintang. Tak ubah hidupnya yang penuh dengan warna hitam. Kh. Salahkanlah masa lalunya yang buruk hingga ia seperti ini.

Tapi ia tidak akan menyalahkan nasib di masa lalunya yang terbilang malang. Sekarang ia tidak harus terpaku di masa lalu demi masa depannya dengan adik tersayangnya. Yah hanya adiknyalah yang menjadi prioritas utamanya tidak yang lain.

.

.

Tobe Countinued

.

.

.

Dikit banget yaa.. hehe..he.. Gomenne#Gaje.

Okee… aku minta maap yaa pada reader semua. Ni Cuma sekedar proyek ffku dimasa depan nanti#oke bergurau*Bupt.!Dilemparbakiak

Aku tetep kok bakal ngelanjutin ffku yang lama. #ga ada yang nanyain.

Tapi tetep minta sarannya juga yaa.. dari para reader semua. Karna aku yakin ini amsih banyak yang kelirunya mesikupun hanya sedikit.

.

.

See You Next Chap

.

.

Arigatou

.

.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind His Mask Devil**

**By Hyu**

**Naruto hanya milik ****Masashi kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku and other

**Gendre**: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship, Chrime

**Rated**: M

.

**WARNING!**

**Banyak karakter yang dibuat OOC disini. khusus Hinata Centrik. Hoho aku suka Hinata yang OOC. Tangguh, dan sangat tegar (bukan yang rela dibully). Bad LEMON, Typo disana-sini (malas ngedit) dan hal-hal Gajelas semua tertampung disini. ide pasaran tapi gak bermaksud buat ngejiplak cerita orang lain. tapi ga sepenuhnya murni dari ide sendiri juga, hanya terinspirasi dari film 'ELECTRA' yang sangat Author sukai, meskipun ga mirip juga sich#Bupt! *Dilemparsandalsamareader**

.

.

**SUMMARY**

**_Hinata yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya karna kebakaran dirumahnya,. hanya menyisahkan ia dan adiknya yang masih di Taman kanak-kanak membuatnya harus banting tulang mencukupi kebutuhannya bersama adiknya._**

**_apapun ia lakukan untuk bisa membahagiakan adiknya bahkan ia rela terjerumus kedalam kehidupan yang kelam sekalipun._**

**_ia menutupi hidupnya yang kelam dengan sangat rapi tak terkecuali didepan adik tersayangnya Hanabi. hingga suatu ketika kehidupanya berubah saat Sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga perwira kepolisian dan Gaara anak bungsu kepala negara mengusik kehidupannya lalu terlibatlah kisah romansa yang tak pernah ia pedulikan sebelumnya._**

.

.

"**_BAGI YANG GAK SUKA SILAHKAN_**

**_TEKAN EXIT or BACK!"_**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading_**

.

.

**Chapter 2. New Life**

..

"Kaa-chan.."

"Tenanglah..Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, kenapa Tou-chan belum menyusul kita?."

"Sebentar lagi."

"Tapi..."

"Ssssttts"

"Ada…."

BRAAK!

"kaa-chan.."

"Hinata, tolong gendong Hanabi."

"Kaa-chan… Hina-chan takut."

BRAKK!

"Tidak apa. Sekarang Hinata bawa pergi Hanabi. Pergilah, nanti Otou-chan akan segera menyusul kalian nanti."

"Tapi.."

BRAKK!

"Cepatlah. Tak ada waktu untuk bertanya dan mengeluh Hinata. Bawalah Hanabi ketempat yang aman. Jagalah ia, jangan sampai kalian tertangkap oleh mereka. Jangan pernah kalian berpisah apapun yang terjadi."

"…hiks..hiks..Hina-chan tak bisa…hiks.."

"Jangan menangis. Apapun yang terjadi kita harus bias kuat. Jangan pernah mengeluarkan air matamu hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia. Jadilah gadis yang kuat."

BRAAK!

"Kaa-chaaan!"

"Pergi sekarang!"

BRAAAAAAKKKH!

SRIIIIING!

SRAAATCCH!

"Kaa-chaaaaaaan..!"

"Tidaaaak….!"

Hinata bangun dengan napas terenga-engah. Wajahnya nampak pucat. tubuhnya berkeringat hingga menetes di dahinya.

"Brengsek. Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi." Gumamnya lirih. Ia menjambak rambut sewarna indigonya prustasi. kenapa kejadian itu kembali menghantuinya lagi. ia benci sungguh benci dengan itu semua. Bagaimana mimpi itu mengenang kejadian tragis dan ketika ia harus menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya mati, dan kobaran api yang meluluh lantakan rumahnya. Haruskah ia mencuci otaknya agar kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan hati dan pikirannya itu hilang. Padahal peristiwa itu sudah 7 tahun berlalu.

"Hinata-nee.." ketukan seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya sukses membuyarkan lamunannya, ia bersyukur untuk itu.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap pintu kamarnya tersenyum tipis lantas beranjak dari ranjang empuknya sedikit gontai membuka pintu kamarnya, sekali lagi ia tersenyum dengan lebih lebar saat menemukan seorang gadis berusia 7 tahun berdiri sambil memeluk boneka beruang coklatnya.

"Ada apa Hanabi-chan..hm?" tanya Hinata sambil mengacak surai coklat Hanabi pelan membuat sang empunya mengerucutkan bibirnya Imut.

"Nee-chan suka sekali mengacak-acak rambut Hana. Jadi kusut dech." Ucapnya merajuk.

"Bukannya rambut Hana-chan memang selalu kusut. Hm?" Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya pertanda ia memang suka sekali menggoda adik tersayangnya itu.

"Uuukh."Sebentar merapihkan kembali rambutnya yang telah diacak – acak oleh Hinata, ia tersenyum dengan mata berbinarnya memancing Hinata untuk tak menahannya tersenyum dengan rasa suka dan kasih sayang.

"hehe.. Iya. Jadi ada apa Hana-chan bangun sepagi ini?"

"Hari ini kan Nee-chan libur kerja. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi piknik?"

"Tumben sekali." Ucap Hinat menyelidik. "Biasanya juga Hana-chan tidak suka bermain keluar rumah, apa lagi tempat terbuka."

"Ich.. Nee-chan ini. Aku memang sedang pengen kita piknik bersama. Apa itu tidak boleh." Ucapnya Hanabi kesal, tapi dipandangan Hinata, Hanabi sedang merajuk.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah. Kalau begitu Hanabi mau piknik kemana?"

"Yey.. Hana mau ke konoha Park. Sekalian ke menara Islandnya."

"Baiklah sekarang mulalailah bersiap-siap. Pukul 8 nanti kita berangkat oke."

"Oke." Hanabi melompat dengan bahagia lantas melesat pergi menuju kamarnya.

Hinata terkekeh saat ia melihat adik satu-satunya itu berlari dengan riang menuju kamarnya yang teletak tak jauh dari kamarnya. Memang jarang sekali ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Hanabi. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pemilik restoran di pusat kota membuatnya harus bolak-balik dari kota masuk luar kota yang sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebagai topeng untuk menutuipi keanehannya sebagai seorang anak gadis diusia 16 tahun mempunyai seorang adik usia 7 tahun yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya diusia 9 tahun mempunyai rumah dan kemewahan yang lainnya padahal ia sama sekali tidak menempuh jenjang pendidikan yang bahkan hanya didampingi oleh seorang pria berusia 32 tahun yang bahkan belum pernah menikah. Pengalaman hiduplah yang mengajari Hinata segalanya, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan 'orang itu' lantas mengajarinya dan membimbingnya untuk masuk kedunia yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan sama sekali. memang bukanlah pekerjaan yang normal tapi dengan mudah bisa menghasilan uang yang sangat menjanjikan. Ia tak akan bisa seperti sekarang ini kalau bukan karna pekerjaanya itu. Andaikan orang tuanya masih ada mungkin ia tak'kan seperti ini. Menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Seketika raut wajahnya yang ramah tergantikan dengan raut yang sangat dingin, Kh. memuakan. menyesal pun tak ada artinya sekarang. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar ia dan adiknya bisa hidup dengan layak dan normal seperti sekarang.

"Hinata." Suara bariton seseorang dibelakangnya membuyarkan lamunnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya dengan raut datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa Kakashi – san?"

Kakashi adalah asisten pribadinya selama 2 tahun ini. Lelaki yang lebih tua 8 tahun darinya ini hanya tersenyum simpul dibalik maskernya lantas memberikan sebuah amplop putih kepadanya.

"Misi baru."

Hinata tak menjawab lebih fokus pada amplop yang diberikan kakashi padanya. Ia hanya mendengus setelah membuka isi amplop itu lalu ia menyerahkan kembali amplop itu ketangan kakashi.

"Minggu ini aku ingin libur. Mungkin minggu depan saja aku baru bisa melakukannya."

Hinata Berbalik berniat untuk kembali kekamarnya. Namun kalimat Kakashi sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi klien kita ingin melenyapkan orang ini untuk kepentingan kasus yang sedang dihadapinya, dan minggu inilah final dari kasusnya."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" Tanya Hinata tanpa berbalik untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Orang ini mengancam jika kita tidak bisa melakukanya dalam waktu 3 hari ini ia akan membocorkan identitas kita pada pihak berwajib."

"Kh. Siapa dia? Berani sekali ia mengancamku." Ucap Hinata sinis ia berbalik untuk memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kakashi.

"Orochimaru."

Hinata terdiam namun tak menghilangkan raut ketidak sukaannya pada Kakashi yang menyebutkan nama lelaki yang sangat Hinata benci.

"Menyebalkan." Gumamnya pelan lantas berbalik menuju kekamarnya yang tadi sempat tertahan. kembali melanjutkan niatnya tapi sebelum itu..

"Aku akan melenyapkannya juga."

"…"

Blam!

" ! "

Pintu tertutup dengan sedikit bantingan pertanda sang empu sedang menjalani proses Badmood.

Kakashi hanya menghela napas maklum akan sikap bos sekaligus putri angkatnya itu.

yah putri angkatnya sekaligus atasannya. siapa yang bisa menyangka bahwa ia seorang lelaki single mempunyai seorang anak gadis yang usianya terpaut hanya 15 tahun dengannya. salahkan sendiri dirinya yang mempunyai hati yang sangat baik (menurutnya) nekad ingin mengadopsi gadis yang yang pada saat itu menangis di dekat taman sambil menggendong adiknya yang masih berusia sekitar 1 tahunan. Ia tidak tahu pasti sebenarnya siapa Hinata. gadis yatim piatu yang hidupnya di jalanan bersama anak-anak miskin lainnya dan kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa kan pekerjaan yang sering dilakukan anak jalanan pada apapapun untuk mendapatkan makan ingat dengan cara apapun. Ia awalnya menganggap mungkin hal itupun mungkin akan berlaku juga untuk Hinata kecil yang belum sepenuhnya mengerti akan kerasnya hidup dijalanan. Ia awalnya sangat menikmati saat – saat dimana ia menyaksikan bagaimana lihainya Hinata dalam melakukan pencopetan pada orang-orang berdasi yang ia jumpai. Awalnya ia kaget namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia akhirnya biasa mengerti akan posisi Hinata.

Hingga pada kejadian itu, saat ia akan pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan studinya mendapatkan gelar Strata 2, berniat untuk melihatnya untuk salam perpisahan, Hujan yang cukup deras tak menurunkan semangatnya untuk menemui gadis kecil yang mempunyai iris mata sewarna lavender itu. Berbekal sebuah payung yang digunakannya dan 1 payung lagi ditangannya yang lain ia berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa. Langkahnya terhenti disebuah gank kecil. Perasaan ganjil menarik minatnya untuk masuk gank yang tak lebih lebar dari 2 meter ini.

"Hiks..hiks… hiks.."

Suara tangisan yang begitu familiar membuatnya mengambil langkah mantap untuk mencari asal suara.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihatnya disana Hinata terduduk memeluk adiknya sambil terisak, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya urung menghampiri Hinata. Sosok itu, berdiri tegak disamping Hinata.

Aura yang dipancarkan oleh sosok itu sangat kelam. Wajahnya ia akui memang bagus dengan warna pirang cerah terlihat klimis karna hujan dan iris matanya sewarna blue shapire, hanya saja.. tatapan dinginnya terlihat mengerikan. Dan saat itu Kakashi baru menyadari banyak jejak darah dan perutnya serasa bergejolak seolah ingin mengeluarkan isi dalam perutnya. Potongan – potongan tubuh manusia bercecer di sekitarnya dan astaga organ - organ itu.. ukh..

"Ku sarankan agar kau pergi sekarang jika kau bukan termasuk orang – orang ini" Suaranya lumayan rendah dan alunan nada akan ketidak sukaannya cukup membuat Kakashi merinding mendengarnya.

"Gomen ne.." Dan saat itu Kakashi baru menyesali akan ketidak berdayaannya akan ketakutan yang menderanya, karna sejak saat itulah Kakashi tidak pernah melihat Hinata lagi.

Semua teka – tekinya mulai terjawab lagi saat ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke Jepang saat studynya telah selesai dengan nilai yang memuaskan, bahkan ia sempat bekerja di perusahaan ternama di london, dan dimasa liburan tiba dia pulang ke Jepang. Disaat masa liburan tiba Kakashi selalu menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan bermain bersama teman-temannya setelah bersama keluarganya, seiring berjalannya waktu dan banyak kegiatan yang dilakukannya membuatnya lupa akan pencariannya tentang gadis berambut indigo ini. Hingga seuatu ketika saat kembali dari london untuk kembali menghabiskan masa liburan, tepatnya saat ia dan teman – temannya akan merayakan acara kepulangannya di sebuah restoran _sea food_ yang berada dipusat kota Tokyo. Seorang waitress tanpa sengaja menumpahkan kopi panas kepahanya, terjadi sedikit keributan dikarnakan salah satu teman ganknya yang bergender perempuan merasa tak terima akan sikap waitress tersebut. Padahal Kakashi terlihat santai – santai saja, dan hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan saat sang manager restoran tersebut turun tangan untuk meredakan kekacauan dalam restaurannya. Dan pada saat itulah Kakashi dikejutkan kembali akan pertemuannya dengan gadis kecilnya dulu, Hinata. namun versi ini, jelas yang jauh berbeda. Ia terlihat 'dewasa' dan.. cantik.

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya ia bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata lagi. Meski hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman manisnya, hingga sesuatu yang tak diduga, saat Hinata yang memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi wali Hanabi. Berhubung karna Hinata belum cukup umur untuk menjadi seorang wali, dengan senang hati Kakashi menggantikan perannya.

.

.

Lelaki berparas tampan dengan surai raven panjangnya. yang diikat rendah nampak duduk nyaman menonton acara televisi yang menyiarkan berita akan pembunuh misterius yang kerap kali beraksi dimalam hari. Sesekali ia menghisap rokoknya sekedar untuk menyalurkan rasa jenuhnya.

Brak!

Terdengar pintu dibuka dengan kasar membuat lelaki ini sedikit terlonjak terkejut.

"Kau ini, tak bisakah kau tak membuat keributan. Imouto 'Sasu-chan" Godanya pada lelaki yang mirip dengannya, andaikan ia tidak mempunyai garis tegas diwajahnya mereka akan terlihat kembar.

"Ck. Apa yang kau lakukan diapartemen ku Itachi." Meski terdengar sinis namun tidak sedikitpun mengandung kebencian Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping sang kakak yang sedang menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa…"

"Kau seperti habis ngejar ayam, kemana penampilan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu rapi dengan dasi yang selalu melingkari lehernya." Itachi menyeringai jahil saat Sasuke kembali berdecak malas menanggapi sindiran kakak yang super jahil itu. Memang penampilan dibilang sangat buruk sekali, tampang datar namun terlihat lelah, dengan dasi yang terikat asal – asalan, tapi justru tetap terlihat keren dimata fangirlnya yang …#oke..lupakan.

"Jangan mulai aku malas untuk berdebat."Ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar malas membuat Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya malas lantas beranjak untuk mengambil 2 buah kaleng minuman dari kulkas yang kebanyakan berisi tomat dan tomat.. dasar maniak tomat.

"Tadi kaa-chan telpon dan menanyakanmu." Itachi lantas duduk kembali sambil menenteng 2 kaleng minuman yang sudah dipastikan isinya adalah jus anggur dan jus tomat.

"Hm." Sasuke menerima kaleng minuman yang disodorkan Itachi padanya.

"Kaa-san menanyakanmu. Angkatlah teleponnya, kau membuat Kaa-san hawatir setengah mati saat tahu kau pindah sekolah lagi." Ucap Itachi sedikit memberi nasehat, ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar televisinya saat Sasuke tak memberinya jawaban.

"…"

"…"

Senyap sepi tak ada percakapan berarti lagi diantara keduanya, hanya suara percakapan ditelevisilah yang mengisi keheningan dikeduanya. Sampai akhirnya Itachi memulai percakannya lagi dengan adiknya yang memang sangat irit bicara.

"Kau besok libur sekolah,kan? Besok kita pergi ke pantai, oke."setelah mengucapkan itu Itachi lantas beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sekali – kali kita pergi liburan Sasuke." Setelah Itachi mengatakan itu diapun masuk kemarnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada layar selebar 28 Incnya.

.

.

Pagi hari taman kota konoha seorang gadis nampak asyik bercanda dengan gadis kecil yang sedari tadi tak henti – hentinya tersenyum dengan rona merah yang menjalar dikedua pipinya. Hinata gadis itu mengayuh sepeda dan adiknya Hanabi duduk dibelakangnya memegang pinggangnya sebagai pegangannya agar tak jatuh.

"Hana-chan kok merah pipinya,hm?" goda Hinata sambil terus mengayuh sepeda purplenya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia kadang melirik kebelakang untuk menanggapi cerita Hanabi tentang sekolah dan teman – teman barunya. Baru 2 minggu Hanabi masuk sekolah dasar di Elementary Konoha School.

"Nee-chaan! Jangan godain Hana teruuus.."

"Eh? Tuh kan makin merah..haha"

"Neee-chaaaan"

Karna asyik dengan candaan yang dilayangkan pada Hanabi ia tak menyadari saat seseorang meluncur menggunakan Sceatboard merahnya. Hinata terkejut tentu ia setengah mati menjaga keseimbangannya saat ia berusaha menghindari pemuda itu, namun gerakan meraka yang sama – sama menghindar kearah yang sama membuat kedua – duanya terjatuh.

Hinata dengan cepat bangun dan melihat keadaan Hanabi. Hanya lututnya yang lecet. Hinata lantas beranjak untuk melihat orang yang tadi menabraknya. Ia melirik pada Sceatboard yang tergolek tak berdaya disamping pemiliknya yang sedang membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu.

"Maaf yaa.. lain kali pakailah mata untuk melihat disekelilingmu. Jangan pakai kaki doang." Hinata sengaja menekan tiap kalimatnya. Tak peduli orang itu mau tersinggung atau menatap tajam orang sedari tadi menepuk-nepuk baju dan celananya yang tidak terlihat kotor sekali. Hinata mulai memperhatikan pemuda didepannya ini. Rambut merah dengan gaya acak – acakan, kulitnya putih, dan perkiraan tinggi badannya tidak lebih dari 176 Cm.

Hinata memutar bola matanya malas ngapain dia memusingkan orang kayak gini lebih baik dia segera pulang dan mengobati Hanabi. Sudah satu langkah ia berjalan namun sesorang menarik tangannya hingga berbalik lantas menemukan pemuda yang tadi menabraknya menatapnya tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau mau kemana? Urusan kita belum selesai." Suara baritonnya cukup membuat Hinata terdiam,suaranya lumayan bagus namun ia sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kh. Ingin lari dari tanggung jawab?"

"Bertanggung jawab aku sama sekali tak mengambil keuntungan dari sini."

"Kh. Lantas kau mau bilang kau dirugikan?"Ucap pemuda itu tersenyum meremehkan,"Naif."

"Apa kau bilang?"Hinata mulai kesal dengan pemuda yang seenaknya seperti ini. Bisa –bisanya orang itu menuduhnya seperti itu.

"Makanya kalau denger itu paki kuping bukan hidung."Ejek pemuda itu semakin memancing kekesalan Hinata.

"Siaall…" Hinata terdiam saat mata amethysnya tanpa sengaja melihat telur-telur pecah dibelakang pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ternyata menyadari akan arah tatapan Hinata lantas berkata.

"Itu adalah telur yang harus aku antarkan untuk kakakku yang sedang mengandung dan itu adalah stock terakhir ditoko itu."Ucap ketus pemuda bersurai merah ini. Hinata berniat membalas kata-kata lelaki bersurai merah ini sebelum sebuah nada dering ponsel mengalun dengan kerasnya.

"Hm."

"…"

"Ck. Aku sudah mengatakannya urus dia, jangan sampai aku turun tangan sendiri!"

Hinata menyerngit saat lelaki ini mengatakannya dengan nada marah namun ekspresinya masih menampilkan ekspresi datar. Lelaki aneh.

"….."

"Kh. Jangan merengek seperti bayi! memuakan. Dengar Sasori, sekali aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Kau urusi sendiri. Aku tak peduli anak baru itu mau anak kepala polisi atau bahkan perwira sekalipun, jika dia mengusikmu, hajar dia." Segera lelaki ini memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku dengan kesal.

"Jadi ?"  
Hinata menatapnya bingung dan itu sukses membuat lelaki ini tambah kesal, belum karna moodnya yang memang sudah memburuk sejak tadi pagi, ditambah lagi dengan insiden kesialannya dengan perempuan ini. Bukan karna ia tak bisa beli telur lagi padahal jika ia mau ia bisa membeli satu truk telur sekarang juga, hanya saja telur yang ia maksudkan adalah telur yang dibeli khusus dari toko langganan kakaknya yang sekarang sedang mengandung anak keduanya, kakaknya itu memang sangat menyebalkan, mentang – mentang ia ngidam malah seenak udelnya menyuruh ini itu, tanpa mempedulikan sitasi dan kondisi. Tapi mungkin kali ini ia akan sedikit berpikir lebih logis lagi, mengingat masalah kali ini bukan hanya menyangkut keselamatannya mengenai amukan sang kakak yang bagaikan amukan induk beruang kehilangan anaknya tapi juga ia tak mau nantinya mempunyai keponakan yang kerjaannya bengong dan keluar ingus dan ludah didagunya, ugh…membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Apa solusimu tentang ini?"tanya lelaki ini.

"Kh. Solusiku adalah anggap kita impas. Kau yang jatuh dan telur-telurmu pecah, adikku lututnya lecet. Selesai." Hinata berkata dengan enteng membuat darah lelaki ini makin naik keubun-ubun. Andaikan dia bukanlah perempuan ia bersumpah untuk melayangkan minimal 5 pukulan pada wajah angkuhnya itu. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menariknya dengan kasar hingga menabrak dada bidangnya, tak peduli jika gadis ini meringis karna hidung mancungnya membentur dadanya yang terdiri dari otot - otot terlatih dari kebiasaannya berkelahi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ugkh!" Hinata meronta saat lelaki ini memeluknya dengan erat sangat erat hingga tubuhnya terangkat. Hinata berusah berontak namun kedua lengannya tak bisa digerakan lantaran terhimpit oleh kedua lengan kokoh lelaki ini. Aroma Lavender dan Pine Aqua tercium oleh mereka, aroma tubuh mereka.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!" Hinata berkata pelan takut jika sang adik memperhatikan dan mendengar kata-katanya yang kasar, namun Hinata tak segan – segan untuk memberikan tatapan tajam pada iris jade lelaki ini yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu."Suaranya baritonnya nampak dalam membuat Hinata kembali menatap jade ini lekat dan sejurus kemudian ia baru menyadarinya saat ada kilatan aneh yang dipancarkan oleh iris jade lelaki merah ini.

"Aku akan tidur denganmu jika ini bisa menyelesaikan masalah kita." Hinata tertawa dalam hati saat lelaki ini nampak terkejut dan ia dapat merasakan pelukan lelaki ini melonggar, dengan gerakan cepat ia menendang selangkangan lelaki merah ini hingga kungkungan lelaki inipun terlepas digantikan dengan memegang benda pusakanya diantara selangkangannya.

" !"

Hinata menatapnya puas lantas menghampiri adiknya yang terduduk dekat sepeda.

"Ayo kita pulang Hana-chan." Ajaknya menggandeng Hinata.

"Nee-chan, Nii-san itu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Hanabi menunjuk lelaki yang sedang berusaha untuk terduduk sambil memegang adiknya dengan perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hana-chan. Lagian orang itu memang pantas mendapatkannya. Anggap saja itu sebagai hukuman karna telah menabrak kita."Hinata tersenyum mengusap rambut Hanabi.

Hinata tak menyangka saat Hanabi mengabaikannya dan berlari kecil mendekati lelaki yang terduduk sambil beusaha menelpon seseorang.

"Nii-san tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki ini pun mengalihkan perhatian dari Smartphonenya menemukan gadis kecil yang menatapnya dengan penuh kepolosan, tak berapa lama ia menyeringai sebuah ide cemerlang tersusun dengan apik dikepalanya saat Hinata dengan penuh kekhawatiranny berusaha menarik gadis kecil yang ternyata adalah adik siperempuan menyebalkan itu.

"Bisakah… Adik kecil membantuku?" Ucapnya memberikan tatapan seolah – olah ia memang memohon. Dan tentu saja anak kecil yang polos ini langsung mengangguk semangat. Gotcha.

"Nii-san punya tadi beli telur untuk Nee-sanku yang sedang mengandung, tapi sayang telurnya pecah semua." Ucapnya lagi-lagi dengan tampang sedih yang dibuat-buat, rasanya Hinata ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Kenapa Nii-chan bersedih, mending telurnya diganti dengan yang baru?"

"Tidak segampang itu uhmm…"

"Hanabi. Hyuuga Hanabi." Sambung Hanabi cepat mengetahui maksud lelaki ini.

"Aa Hanabi. Masalahnya telur yang dimaksud oleh Onee-sanku adalah telur yang dibeli dari toko ini dan kebetulan telur yang ku bawa ini adalah stock telur terakhir."

"Sayang sekali." Ucap Hanabi sedih. Hanabi lantas menarik – narik celana Hinata yang hanya sebatas lutut.

"Ada apa Hana-chan?" Tanya Hinata pura-pura tak mengerti, ia berharap Hanabi tidak meminta..

"Nee-chan kita bantu Nii-san…." Tuhkan.

"A…"

"Gaaraaa-kuuun!"

"!"

"!"

"!?"

Baik Hinata maupun lelaki yang dipanggil Gaara itu sedikit terkejut dengan suara melengking wanita bersurai pirang berjalan kearah mereka sambil menggendong balita berusia 2 tahun.

"Kaa-san kenapa menyusulku?" Tanya Gaara masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"….."

"Habisnya kau ini benar – benar lama sekali, Membuat Kaa-san bosan dimobil sendirian, belum lagi Shiryu mencarimu terus setelah bangun tidur." Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi ocehan Ibunya yang memang benar – benar cerewet.

"..."

"Oci*c*..Oc*." Gaara menghela napas lantas mengambil alih menggendong Siryu dari Ibunya yang nampak kewalahan menahan bocah hyper aktip yang tak mau diam lantaran ingin digendong oleh sang paman.

"Nah.. ini siapanya Gaara-kun? Pacarnya? Atau cuma teman wanitanya atau….. halo.." Wanita ini melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata, yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"..!"

Hinata segera tersadar dari keterpanaannya pada sepasang keluarga yang nampaknya menyenangkan itu. Ia tersenyum kikuk sambil memegang tangan Hanabi yang nampak tertarik dengan balita yang sedang sibuk memainkan surai merah Gaara, sedang Gaara hanya cuek sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Maaf, tadi anda bilang apa?" Hinata mengusap belakang kepalanya kikuk karna kedapatan tak memperhatikan lawan berbicaranya, walau bagaimanapun ia tahu itu sangat tidak sopan.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau manis sekali. Pantas Gaara lama hanya untuk membeli telur saja." Ucap Ibu anak itu dengan semangat tak mempedulikan tatapan bingung Hinata.

"Ma.."

"Kenalkan, Oba-san adalah Ibunya Gaara, Sabaku Karura." Wanita cantik berumur 45 tahun itu memperkenalkan diri membuat Hinata makin tak enak hati.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata membalas sedikit menunduk, namun Karura yang memang mempunyai sipat terlalu ramah nan supel memeluknya tiba-tiba, Hinata sontak terkejut namun tersenyum lembut, tanpa sadar Gaara memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Karura melepas pelukannya dan beralih pada Hanabi.

"Adiknya Hinata-chan ya. Manis sekali. Siapa namamu nak?"

"Hanabi, Oba-san." Hanabi mengikuti tindakan sang kakak dalam memperkenalkan diri.

"Huhm.. Sangat sopan sekali. Kalian berdua sangat mirip. Berbeda sekali dengan Gaara." Karura melirik Gaara yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, "Gaara memang pintar sekali dalam mencari calon menantu." Lanjut Karura dengan semangat, tak menyadari Hinata yang makin kebingungan untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini.

"Maaf Oba-san sebenarnya saya…" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk mengklarfikasi keadaan. Gaara memotongnya.

"Oka-san. Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Hanabi lututnya terluka karna jatuh dari sepeda. Jika dibiarkan terus nanti infeksi." Gaara menyeringai saat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya.

"Oh, Oba-san tak menyadarinya sayang. Ayo segera bergegas nanti lukanya kena infeksi. Sepedanya biar Ibiki-san yang mengurusnya."

"Hm." Hinata tak berkutik saat dengan santainya lelaki yang sudah diklaim title 'menyebalkan' itu merangkul pinggangnya dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobil Silver mewah yang telah terparkir apik diparkiran. Hinata benar – benar ingin sekali menonjok muka menyebalkan itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi andaikan ia tak ingat akan bagaimana keadaan yang tak mendukungnya. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa rasanya ia tak bisa menolak saat Karura memperlakukannya seperti ini. Mengingatknnya pada sosok Ibu yang telah lama dirindukannya.

Dan yang paling penting meraka melupakan telurnya. XD.

..

..

..

** ~Tobe Countinued~**

**Silahkan tinggalkan kesan – kesannya tentang FF abal ini…**

..

Maaf yaa.. belum bisa balas reviewnya.

Chap depan tak borong semua..hehehe#plak

…

..

**See You Next Chap.**

..

..

_**Semua ku Tampung**_


	3. Chapter 3

~The Last Cahpter~

..

..

"Kenalkan, Oba-san adalah Ibunya Gaara, Sabaku Karura." Wanita cantik berumur 45 tahun itu memperkenalkan diri membuat Hinata makin tak enak hati.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata membalas sedikit menunduk, namun Karura yang memang mempunyai sipat terlalu ramah nan supel memeluknya tiba-tiba, Hinata sontak terkejut namun tersenyum lembut, tanpa sadar Gaara memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Karura melepas pelukannya dan beralih pada Hanabi.

"Adiknya Hinata-chan ya. Manis sekali. Siapa namamu nak?"

"Hanabi, Oba-san." Hanabi mengikuti tindakan sang kakak dalam memperkenalkan diri.

"Huhm.. Sangat sopan sekali. Kalian berdua sangat mirip. Berbeda sekali dengan Gaara." Karura melirik Gaara yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, "Gaara memang pintar sekali dalam mencari calon menantu." Lanjut Karura dengan semangat, tak menyadari Hinata yang makin kebingungan untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini.

"Maaf Oba-san sebenarnya saya…" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk mengklarfikasi keadaan. Gaara memotongnya.

"Oka-san. Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Hanabi lututnya terluka karna jatuh dari sepeda. Jika dibiarkan terus nanti infeksi." Gaara menyeringai saat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya.

"Oh, Oba-san tak menyadarinya sayang. Ayo segera bergegas nanti lukanya kena infeksi. Sepedanya biar Ibiki-san yang mengurusnya."

"Hm." Hinata tak berkutik saat dengan santainya lelaki yang sudah diklaim title 'menyebalkan' itu merangkul pinggangnya dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobil Silver mewah yang telah terparkir apik diparkiran. Hinata benar – benar ingin sekali menonjok muka menyebalkan itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi andaikan ia tak ingat akan bagaimana keadaan yang tak mendukungnya. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa rasanya ia tak bisa menolak saat Karura memperlakukannya seperti ini. Mengingatknnya pada sosok Ibu yang telah lama dirindukannya.

..

..

..

* * *

..

**Behind His ****M****ask Devil**

**By Ashura**

**Naruto hanya milik ****Masashi kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku and other

**Gendre**: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship, Chrime

**Rated**: M

.

**WARNING!**

**Banyak karakter yang dibuat OOC disini. khusus Hinata Centrik. Hoho aku suka Hinata yang OOC. Tangguh, dan sangat tegar (bukan yang rela dibully). Bad LEMON, Typo disana-sini (malas ngedit) dan hal-hal Gajelas semua tertampung disini. ide pasaran tapi gak bermaksud buat ngejiplak cerita orang lain. tapi ga sepenuhnya murni dari ide sendiri #Bupt! *Dilemparsandalsamareader**

.

.

**SUMMARY**

**_Hinata yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya karna kebakaran dirumahnya,. hanya menyisahkan ia dan adiknya yang masih di taman anak-anak membuatnya harus banting tulang mencukupi kebutuhan bersama adiknya._**

**_apapun ia lakukan untuk bisa membahagiakan adiknya bahkan ia rela terjerumus kedalam kehidupan yang kelam sekalipun._**

**_ia menutupi hidupnya yang kelam dengan sangat rapi tak terkecuali didepan adik tersayangnya Hanabi. hingga suatu ketika kehidupanya berubah saat Sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga perwira kepolisian dan Gaara anak bungsu kepala negara mengusik kehidupannya. Lalu terlibatlah kisah romansa yang tak pernah ia pedulikan sebelumnya._**

.

.

"**_BAGI YANG GAK SUKA SILAHKAN_**

**_TEKAN EXIT or BACK!"_**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading_**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Present**

..

Hinata berharap ini cuma mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang sekali pun tak pernah ia bayangkan. Memang tak seburuk saat ia memimpikan masa lalunya ataupun masa depan, yang hanya didapat tak lepas dari rasa suramnya. Tapi rengekan dan tarikan dari Hanabi cukup mengartikan dirinya ini bukanlah mimpi. Bagaimana tidak, Sabaku yang ia ketahui ternyata adalah nama belakang Ibu dan anak ini merupakan keluarga seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh dinegaranya, President. Lucu sekali lelaki menyebalkan sirambut merah ngejreng ini adalah putra bungsu presiden, Sabaku Rei. Rumahnya sangat megah dan pasti luasnya 3 kali lipat rumahnya. Ia tak heran jika banyak maid yang memberikan hormat padanya lebih tepatnya keluarga Sabaku dan Hinata sebagai tamunya atau lebih tepatnya pacar Gaara _kesimpulan yang didapatnya dari sikap ibu Gaara_konyol. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seorang pemimpin Konoha berhubungan dengan seorang penjahat Konoha. Yang benar saja.

Hinata dipesilahkan duduk yang diperkirakan adalah ruang tamu. Hinata mengajak Hanabi untuk duduk didekatnya.

Tak lama datanglah seorang maid membawa kotak P3k dan mengobati lutut Hanabi yang sedikit lecet. Hinata masih memperhatikan Hanabi yang masih diobati lukanya tanpa menyadari seseorang telah duduk disampingnya hingga suara ngebas lelaki bersurai merah itu mengganggu indra pendengarannya.

"Hinaka."

"Ck. Jangan sembarangan ganti nama orang!"Ungkap Hinata kesal, "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Catat dikepala merahmu itu." Lanjutnya tanpa merubah Intonasi yang dikeluarkannya.

"Hm."

Melirik melalui ekor matanya ia memperhatikan lelaki itu masih tetap menggendong balita yang ternyata adalah keponakan pertama lelaki ini. Sedikit ia tersenyum saat melihat Siryu tertidur begitu tenangnya dalam dekapan Gaara. Ia melirik lagi menilai penampilan Gaara yang nampak masih asyik menepuk pelan punggung Siryu. Hinata memperhatikan Gaara. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah ngejreng, eye liner yang membingkai mata Jadenya dan…tato kanji bertuliskan ai, apa? 'Ai', Cinta? Kh. Lucu sekali. Tampang serapangan begitu bisa dekat dengan anak kecil? Yang benar saja. Tapi apa pedulinya.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?" bisik Hinata, berhati-hati jika ada orang yang mendengarnya bisa runyam urusannya. Benar-benar "...Merepotkan." Lanjutnya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang yang terlintas dikepala merahmu saat kau mengatakan aku adalah kekasihmu? Memang kau pikir aku adalah perempuan gampangan. Padahal jika aku mau, aku akan menebas lehermu saat itu juga." Desis Hinata menatap tajam Gaara yang masih terlihat cuek menggendong menepuk punggung Siryu.

"..."

Hinata melirik Hanabi yang sudah selesai diobati lukanya oleh kepala maid keluarga Sabaku, "Kalau begitu aku pergi." Ia berdiri hendak menghampiri Hanabi.

"Tunggu." Hinata berhenti saat Gaara menahan tangannya untuk beranjak pergi "Memang kau pikir aku membawamu kemari secara cuma-cuma? aku masih menginginkan pertanggung jawabanmu atas insiden tadi."

Hinata menghela napas lalu menatap iris jade Gaara tajam.

"kau ingin aku membayarnya, begitu? Oke. Berikan aku nomor Rekeningmu dan aku pastikan besok, aa.. nanti sore kau cek nomor rekeningmu, maka kupastikan uang tambahan yang seharga dengan papan skateboardmu sudah masuk dengan lancar direkeningmu."

"Kh. Memang kau pikir aku tak mampu untuk membelinya lagi, huh? Payah."

"Lantas?" Gaara menatapnya tajam. Hinata yang ditatap demikian tidak terima apa sich maunya lelaki ini. Tapi kermudian sedikitnya ia bisa memahami akan maksud ambigu Sabaku bungsu ini. Kehilangan barang kesayangan memang tak bisa tergantikan dengan barang yang lain meskipun barang tersebut akan sama persis seperti barang yang tersebut.

"Fine. Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai barang penggantinya? Aku tidak mempunyai barang berharga yang bisa kupertaruhkan untukmu. Kecuali dengan diriku Dan jika Hanabi yang kau maksud, pernah kau berharap untuk bisa melihat matahari lagi besok." Hinata menatap tajam namun jangan harap bisa membuat seorang Gaara gentar, ia hanya mendengus kecil memperolok kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata padanya. Maksudnya Hinata ia seorang podofil yang menyukai anak kecil? Pintar sekali.

"Kh. Kau ikut denganku." Gaara lantas berdiri masih menggendong Siryu.

"Gendong bocah ini." Tiba-tiba Gaara memberikan Siryu kepada Hinata. Hinata sedikit grogi ketika Siryu menggeliat pelan digendongannya, ia hanya khawatir jika bayi yang terlelap ini tiba-tiba terbangun. Ia hanya berfikir tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan dirumah besar ini dengan suara tangisan Siryu yang pasti bukan tangisan kecil. Hinata meringis gugup.

"Kau mau kemana? Siryu mau kau..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya saat Gaara melengos mengacuhkannya. Bener-bener lelaki ini pandai membuat orang lain kesal.

"…"

Hinata tak bertanya lagi saat ternyata Gaara berjalan ke meja dekat televisi lantas membuka salah satu laci nakas yang ternyata berisi kaset kaset warna warni.

"Adikmu suka film apa?" Gaara bertanya sambil memilah beberapa kaset tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Hm… Sesuatu yang bergendre mematikan dengan kecanggihan teknologi masa kini." Hinata menjawab asal, tapi tidak asal jugak karna memang itu adanya. Biarkan saja Gaara yang kebingungan sendiri. Hanya Hinata tak tahu saja seberapa jeniusnya seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

"Hm."

Gaara memperhatikan beberapa kaset dengan tampang datarnya. Lantas berjalan kearah Hanabi yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan Ponsel pintar Hinata.

"Hanabi, mau tidak nonton Transformer terbaru?" Ucap Gaara yang langsung mendapat anggukan semangat dari Hanabi.

"Huhm. Hana mau!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis pada Hanabi lantas berjalan menuju televisi. Tak lama layar televisi pun mulai menampilkan backround film transformers. Ia memberikan senyuman kemenangannya kepada Hinata yang dibalas dengan decihan yang menggelikan bagi Gaara. Hanabi tersenyum senang sebelum Ia berterima kasih pada Gaara yang dibalas dengan kata 'Hm'nya sambil menyentuh kepala Hanabi. Tatapan tajam tak pernah lepas Hinata layangkan pada Gaara malah makin ia kuncikan pada lelaki yang seenak jidatnya melakukan itu pada Hanabi. Benar-benar lelaki mengesalkan. Ia tahu jika Hanabi akan menyukai orang ini – layaknya adik dan kakak – dan ia jamin hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menguntungkan untuknya. Terlihat percaya diri sekalikan. Merepotkan.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Gaara tegas. berani sekali orang ini memerintah dengan seenaknya. Dilain waktu ia tidak akan mengampuni lelaki ini.

"Kau mau berdiri disitu terus sambil menggendong Siryu? Saranku lebih baik menurutiku, jika kau ingin aku menahanmu lebih lama lagi disini."

"Ck. menyebalkan." Biarpun ia menggerutu namun Hinata tetap mengeikutinya. Menuju lantai dua, Mereka berjalan menuju tangga lalu tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Karura.

"Lho, Hina-chan mau kemana? Siryu.."

"Aku mau membawanya kekamar Temari-nee." Jawab Gaara cepat. Hinata membungkuk sebentar lantas bergegas mengikuti Gaara yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Suka buru-buru." Ucap Karura memaklumi. Ia lantas bergegas turun saat ia melihat Hanabi diruang televisi menonton film yang tadi dipitarkan oleh Gaara.

"Boleh Baa-san bergabung Hana-chan."

"Kenapa tidak, Mari Baa-san."

...

* * *

Hinata menatap lelaki didepannya dengan tampang jengkel. Sebuah kertas tergeletak dengan sebuah pulpen berwarna hitam. Setelah ia menidurkan Siryu, tiba – tiba Hinata ditarik paksa menuju kamar yang ia pastikan adalah kamar lelaki ini. Ia mengerti jika masalah tadi pagi tak mungkin bisa diselesaikan dengan dengan cara berjabat tangan berucap maaf, setelahnya semua selesai. Tapi ini diluar spekulasi saat tiba – tiba Gaara menginginkan status sebagai gantiya.

"Itulah permintaanku Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya satu hal tidak sulitkan." Ucap Gaara enteng.

"Naif sekali kau. Kenapa kau bisa percaya begitu saja padaku. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, begitu juga denganku. Bagaimana jika kau tahu aku bukanlah gadis yang kau kira." Penting baginya untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan sering menjadi partnermu dalam bergaul, salah – salah nyawanyalah yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Ia hanya takut ketika sebuah keterlambatan yang akan mengubah semua alur kehidupannya nanti dimasa depan lr\ebih buruk lagi. Ia hanya mengantisipasi jiakalau memang itu terjadi.

"Aku tak peduli toh surat perjanjian ini juga yang nanti akan menjaminnya."

"Belum tentu aku mau menyetujui ini."

"Memang.. tapi aku punya kuasa disini, Aku akan mengganggumu dan adikmu secara terus menerus tentunya. Aku yakin kau tidak akan merasa nyaman untuk itu."

"Berani kau mengusik kehidupanku dan adikku, kupastikan kau tak akan bisa bernapas hingga satu minggu dari sini."

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu? sekali kau."Gaara memmbalikan kata – kata Hinata yang tadi dilontarkan Hinata tadi.

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Terima kasih."

"Pria menyebalkan."

"Tanda tangan atau kau akan terus mengumpat disini dan itu kupastikan kau hanya membuang waktuku dengan percuma." Gaara menatap Hinata yang makin jengkel pada keputusan sepihaknya. Tapi jelas ia tidaklah benar-benar membenci itu. Terus terang ia tertarik dengan Hinata. Sikapnya yang bisa berubah – berubah sesuai isi hatinya, tanpa ada yang ditutupi. Sangat berbeda dengan perempuan – perempuan yang mendekatinya. Ia sangat menikmati saat – saat dimana Hinata mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi yang menurutnya lucu. Baru kali ini ia merasa terbuka secara blak-blakan pada seorang gadis. Bukan karna ia tak pernah dekat dengan yang namanya perempuan, hanya saja tingkahnya itu lho, bikin ia jengkel dan risih secara bersamaan. Ia meneliti Wajah ayu Hinata, dari awal bertemu Hinata memang sangat menarik perhatiannya, meskipun awal pertemuan mereka bukanlah pertemuan yang menyenangkan, tapi ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa memilih Hinata sebagai kekasih bohongannya selama ia bersekolah di High School. Bisa saja sich ia memilih salah satu teman wanita-Fans Fanatic- disekolahnya hanya saja bayangan akan bagaimana kejadian – krjadian selanjutnya membuatnya benar-benar akan merinding Misalnya saja jika disekolahnya diadakan kerja kelompok dengan seorang perempuan, bukannya mengerjakan malah mereka berperting ria padanya, bahkan ada pula yang tiba-tiba mencium dan membuka baju didepannya atau hal – hal yang menuju keintiman yang membuatnya selalu muak. Apalagi jika ada yang namanya aksi pembullyan yang pasti ada hubungan dengannya. Membuatnya makin tak betah jika berhubungan dengan perempuan tapi untungnya itu tak membuatnya menjadi abnormal. Kembali ia memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tampak berpikir dengan serius, membuatnya terlihat menarik dalam penglihatan Gaara. Sedangkan Hinata tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"berapa lama aku harus melakukannya?" Hinata menatap tajam Gaara. Berusaha untuk mengintimidasi, namun nampaknya percuma Hinata karna kau seperti meneteskan air diatas daun talas.

"Mungkin, selama aku di High School."

"Apa? Memang sekarang kau kelas berapa?"

"Kh. Kau terlihat panik sekali. "

"Jawab saja!"

"Aku kelas XII A." Gaara masih menatap Hinata," Hanya dua semester setelah itu kita impas,

"Kau ini. Apa yang kau harapkan dari status hubungan ini denganku? brengsek!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya tidak suka terikat. Harusnya kau mengerti saat kejadian tadi pagi ditaman."

"Ck. Kuso." Hinata mengumpat pelan,"Sebagai point pertamaku disini. Jangan pernah mengganggu urusan pribadiku. Baik itu tentang kegiatanku atau pun keluargaku, mengerti?" Hinata melipat tangannya didepan dadanya menatap Gaara tajam.

"Kh. Terserah. Aku juga sama sekali tak peduli, asalkan itu membuat rahasia ini tetap aman."

"Baik. Deal." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda kesepatan yang dibalas dengan uluran tangan Gaara yang sedikit ogah-ogahan. Kesepakan yang tentu akan merubah hubungan keduanya.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menatap bosan kakaknya yang sedang dikelilingi oleh makhluk yang namanya perempuan. Bukan karna ia iri, ia bahkan bosan melihatnya. Apalagi ia juga kena imbasnya, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia tidak bisa mengusir wanita-wanita yang juga sama-sama menggrandunginya bak gula dikerubutin semut. Kh. Lebih parah dari pada itu mereka juga dengan beraninya menggesek-gesekan bagaian tubuh mereka pada Sasuke, berharap hal itu akan menggoda Sasuke. Mungkin itu berhasil hanya saja bagimana mungkin ia akan melakukannya ditempat umum seperti ini. Statusnya memang masih seorang pelajar SMA, tapi siapa sangka ia juga sebagai seorang Direktur Utama perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo, Uchiha Corp. milik kakeknya, Uchiha Madara. Banyak wanita yang memujanya, jadi tak sulit baginya untuk menemukan wanita – wanita yang masuk dalam kriteria yang cocok untuknya sebagai 'one night stand' saja. Meski begitu ia tidak akan melakukannya dengan wanita yang sama jika ia menginginkannya atau dengan wanita yang tyelah terikat. jadi jangan heran jika Sasuke akan bersikap dingin dan acuh pada wanita – wanita yang pernah atapun tidak tidur dengannya sekalipun –padahal nyatanya memang begitu sipatnya_ Namun, anehnya para wanita itu tidak keberatan akan sikap Sasuke yang satu ini, menurut mereka yang penting bisa merasakan Sasuke memasuki tubuh mereka. Mungkin itu pulalah yang membuat Sasuke gampang bosan dengan yang namanya perempuan. Menganggap perempuan hanya barang sekali pakai lalu dibuang.

Merasa kesal karna memang Itachi yang asyik sendiri lebih baik ia mencari tempat yang menurutnya cukup tenang selain dalam ruangan pribadinya. Menjinjing sebuah tas kecil berisi laptop kesayangan ia melangkah-kan kakinya menyusuri garis pantai dengan pasir putih yang makin membuat Sasuke terlihat makin mempesona. Menghiraukan semua godaan – godaan wanita yang hanya memakai bikini dan string yang super tipis Sasuke tetap berjalan santai, memasang headphone untuk menyumpal telinganya dengan musik – musik favoritnya dari pada mendengar sapaan – sapaan menggoda dari wanita-wanita brisik itu menghiraukan pasangan-pasangannya yang nampak kesal dan iri karna pasangan wanitanya lebih memperhatikan Sasuke dibandingkan mereka.

.

Sementara itu Hinata yang baru memarkirkan mobil Ferary Dark Purplenya didepan sebuah apartemen mewah, ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya meneliti apartemen yang bergaya eropa ini.

"Uchiha Part Resident." Gumam Hinata menatap gedung bak pencakar langit itu. Dengan langkah yang mantap ia memasuki gedung ini. pakaiannya yang tampak formal dengan rok span selutut dengan kemeja ungu pucat yang tertutupi oleh blazer hitam dan tak lupa sepasang high heels membuatnya tampak seperti wanita karir yang sangat sukses di usia muda.

"Konichiwa, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sapa receiptionis pada Hinata.

"Konichiwa, aku ingin memesan sebuah kamar VIP disini. Apa ada yang masih kosong."

"Masih ada satu kamar lagi."

"Baik. Aku ingin menyewanya selama 2 malam."

"Baik Miss. Silahkan untuk mengisi data anda disini dengan lengkap."

Setelah Hinata mengisi buku yang disodorkan oleh receiptionis ia menerima sebuah kartu sebagai kunci diapartemen tersebut tak lupa setelah ia mendengarkan letak tempat yang dibokking itu. Sepanjang ruangan tak berhenti ia mengumpat kepada orang yang mengirimnya kesini. Bagaimana tidak, andaikan ia bisa memilih lebih baik ia membunuh orang ditempat kumuh dengan gank-gank yang sempit seperti kota tokyo yang padat penduduk itu dari pada harus berada di gedung ini. Ia dapat melihat beberapa CCTV kamera dari beberapa penjuru lorong apartemen, tentu itu akan membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak lebih leluasa, kecuali jika ia memilih tindakan extrim dengan langsung menembak CCTV itu saru persatu menggunakan pistol kedap suaranya atau memilih datang langsung ke ruangan control untuk memati fungsikan CCTV ini, ia menggeleng pelan, itu Terlalu berbahaya untuk penyamarannya.

"Bagus. Ini bahkan lebih sulit dibandingkan harus mengejar targetnya." Ia lantas memasuki Apartemen bokkingannya. Namun senyum tipis terpatri dibibir merah alaminya saat ia membuka tirai jendela, pemandangan pantai cukup menghiburnya saat ini. Ia membuka jendela kacanya berjalan kebalkon, menghirup udara yang membawa aroma pantai yang sejuk dikulitnya. Namun tidak rugi juga sekalian untuk liburannya di musim panas ini. Hinata melirik gedung apertemen disampingnya, lantas iris matanya menangkap objek yang akan menjadi targetnya malam ini sedang berbincang dengan seorang lelaki yang nampak akrab satu sama lain. meskipun orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya nampak menanggapinya dengan malas dan acuh lelaki itu masih saja berbicara seolah menceramahainya.

Segera sebuah poto ia keluarkan dari sakunya lantas kembali matanya memastikan memang dialah targetnya malam ini.

"Gotcha. Tidak sulit aku menemukanmu, Sarutobi Asuma." Gumam Hinata pelan lantas berbalik dengan senyuman dinginnya. Saatnya untuk sedikit persiapan-persiapan kecilnya dimalam panjang ini.

.

.

* * *

Gaara mengendarai motor gedenya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Tak peduli jika beberapa mobil yang dilewatinya memberikan protes karna tindakannya yang berbahaya. Toh itu sudah biasa baginya. Tujuannya adalah markas tempat anggota genk-genknya berkumpul.

Ia memberhentikan motornya pada sebuah Diskotik yang berada disalah satu pusat kota. Ia langsung disuguhi oleh manusia-manusia yang nampak asyik menikmati suara musik DJ yang menghentak – hentak.

"Konbanwa, Sabaku-sama. Teman-teman anda sudah menunggu ditempat biasa." Sapa seorang pelayan menunduk hormat padanya. Yah dia adalah pemilik Diskotik ini. awalnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin Klub pribadinya ini dijadikan tempat usaha namun, Temari kakaknya yang membantunya dalam membujuk Ayahnya Sabaku Rei, menyuruhnya untuk menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat kegiatan Gaara dalam belajar berbisnis. Kh, merepotkan tapi hasilnya tidak buruk juga, karna dengan adanya tempat ini ia tak perlu repot-repot hang out ketempat-tempat yang tidak jelas yang menurutnya tidak berkualitas.

"Kau lama sekali Gaara." Ucap seseorang berambut coklat jabrik saat Gaara menghempaskan pantatnya pada sofa empuk yang tersedia di kelas ruangan VIP Klub.

"Hm."

"Lihatlah Sasori sudah kepanasan dilantai dansa." Ia menunjuk Lelaki berambut merah yang nampak memeluk seorang wanita berambut pirang dan tak lupa lelaki berwajah baby face itu menggesek-gesekan bagian tubuhnya pada wanita yang dipeluknya, Gaara dapat melihat tangan Sasori sudah menyelinap dibalik kemeja dan rok mini wanita itu. Ia berdecih, malas lantas mengambil sebuah gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan Tequila.

"Kh. Aku tak tertarik Kiba. Kenapa kau tak menyusul Sasori?" Gaara menenggak tequilanya hingga tersisa setengahnya.

"Kapan kau akan merasakan yang namanya kenikmatan wanita." Celetuk seseorang berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi.

"Hm."

"Sudahlah Deidara, berapa kalipun kau mengatakannya tak akan mempan pada lelaki bebal macam Sabaku bungsu ini, kecuali jika pimpinan negara kita yang turun tangan sendiri."

"Diam kau Pein!" Bentak Gaara pada lelaki yang memiliki banyak perching diwajahnya. Bentakan Gaara sama sekali tak membuat teman genknya satu ini gentar, Nampak ia hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Toh memang bukan sekali ini saja ia menerima bentakan dan ancaman Gaara untuk pembahasan masalah yang serupa.

"Benar juga, aku jadi khawatir apa kau ini masih normal atau…akh!" lelaki ini tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya lantaran lehernya dicengkram Gaara dengan kuat, tatapan tajam ia layangkan pada lelaki berwajah cantik ini.

"Berani kau mengatakan itu lagi. Kubunuh kau, Deidara!"

"Hey! Hey! Gaara kau bisa membunuhnya." Ucap Kiba berusaha memperingatkan Gaara.

"Sial!" Gaara melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Deidara dengan kasar membuat tubuh Deidara sedikit terbanting karnanya.

"Uhuk. Uhuk, a aku h hanya membujukmu Gaara kaicho, sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyindirmu. A aku hanya..'

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasori menghampiri Gaara menatap tajam Deidara yang sedikit terbatuk mengelus lehernya sekilas.

"Tidak penting." Ucap Gaara, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasori, "Bagaimana dengan lelaki yang kau maksud itu?"

"Oh itu, aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, lihatlah wajahku jadi babak belur gara-gara sibrengsek itu." Ucap Sasori memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Gaara yang nampak membiru di pelipis, sudut bibir dan pipi kirinya,"Tapi untung saja hal ini tidak membuat pesonaku hilang." Lanjut Sasori menelengkan kepalanya pada wanita seksi yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Memperhatikan mereka dengan intens, entah pandangannya mengarah pada Sasori atau pada Gaara siapa yang peduli.

"Ck. Memalukan sekali." Komentar Gaara memberikan tatapan mengejeknya pada Sasori.

"Makanya, kau bisa kan, membantuku nanti?"

"Bukan urusanku."

"Ayolah sepupu… aku akan memberikan game terbaruku jika kau membantuku."

"Tidak banyak berguna bagiku."

"Ayolah.."

"Tidak."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, aku kabulkan Sepupu."

"Game terbarumu dan mobil Ferrary mu."

"Apa? Hm.. baiklah. Deal." Sasori tersenyum lebar menjabat tangan Gaara dengan paksa lantaran Gaara tidak juga menyambut uluran tangannya. Gaara menyeringai senang. Tidak rugi baginya merekrut Sasori kedalam anggota ganknya. Selain dari pada seorang lelaki yang mempunyai keterampilan yang bagus dalam berkelahi ia juga adalah orang yang mudah Gaara manfaatkan dalam hal apapun.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan santai masih menenteng laptopnya ditangan kirinya, ia berhenti didepan sebuah lift, saat pintu terbuka ia langsung masuk. Hendaknya pintu lipt akan tertutup sebuah tas kecil menghalangi pintu lift untuk tertutup, ia menatap datar saat pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis berpakaian serba mini dengan heels yang terlihat cocok dipostur tubuhnya yang ia perkirakan mungkin hanya sebatas dagunya jika gadis itu tidak memakai heelsnya. 'Menarik'.

"Dengar Kakashi-san aku tidak ingin memasuki sekolah itu, jadi jangan paksa aku!"

Sasuke melirik wanita itu sekilas merasa terganggu dengan suara keras gadis disampingnya ini. Meskipun ia akui suaranya terdengar lembut namun tetap saja kesan kalimat kasar jelas menyamarkannya.

"Oke, nanti kita bicarakan lagi masalah ini setelah aku selesai dengan misi ini."

Gadis ini, Hinata mematikan teleponnya lantas kembali berdiri dengan biasa, mengacuhkan lelaki disampingnya. Ia sedikit menarik-narik rok mini diatas lututnya, ia sungguh tidak nyaman dengan roknya yang super mini dan ngetat, apalagi kemejanya yang tanpa lengan nampak transparan, mengingat misi kali ini yang cukup membahayakan keselamatannya membuat ia juga harus sedikit ekstrim dalam berpenampilan.

"Tampaknya kau tidak nyaman dengan pakaianmu itu nona?" Ucap lelaki disampingnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatinnya dari ponsel pintarnya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku." Jawab Hinata cuek, namun ia membenarkan dalam hatinya. Sasuke terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Hinata yang ia ketahui adalah kebohongan. Jelas sekali bukan dari gerak-geriknya saja ia tahu, ucapan dan tindakan sama sekali tak mendukung.

"Kh. Jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari satu sudut pandang saja."

"Kau nampak tak menampik kalimatku."

"Whatever you say."

"Menarik."

Hinata tidak menanggapi kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki disampingnya. Ia bergegas keluar dari lift saat pintu lift terbuka. Namun ia berbalik menatap tajam lelaki berambut Emo dibelakangnya saat disadari lelaki ini ternyata mengikutinya, apa lelaki ini tergoda akan penampilan Hinata? Kh. Sialan mungkin sedikit gertakan darinya akan membuat lalaki ini gentar.

"Kau Stalker mesum. Jangan kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu jika kau masih melanjutkan niatanmu itu." Ancam Hinata menatap tajam lelaki Emo didepannya.

"..." Sasuke tak menghiraukan Hinata malah berjalan makin mendekati Hinata, jarak yang makin menipis membuat masing – masing bisa mencium parfum yang mereka kenakan. Lavender dan Mint berbaur. Sasuke bahkan sedikit terhipontis akan wangi Lavender dari tubuh Hinata, hingga ia sendiri hampir menjatuhkan kunci Cardnya saat tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu apartemen yang berada tepat dibelakang gadis Indigo ini.

Klik.

Hinata tersadar segera menggeser tubuhnya kesamping membiarkan Sasuke untuk memasuki kamar apartemennya, namun nampaknya tidak untuk Sasuke sendiri, entah kenapa ia ingin sedikit memberikan wanita Indigo ini pelajaran. Sasuke menyeringai lantas mengurung Hinata menggunakan lengannya yang bebas, ia menyeringai makin lebar saat terdengar suara pekikan terkejut karna kereflekan Hinata yang berusaha menghindari lengannya malah terhuyung kebelakang otomatis menabrak dada bidang Sasuke. Tidak hanya disitu, ia sengaja menggoda Hinata dengan memeluknya dari belakang, entah kenapa sipat jahilnya tiba – tiba muncul saat melihat reaksi Hinata yang nampak datar-datar saja saat bertemu dengannya, berbeda sekali dengan gadis – gadis lain yang bisa langsung salting bahkan histeris saat bertemu dengannya. Gadis Indigo ini bisa dikatakan gadis yang normal #Emang Hina-hime Tidak Normal*dilempar Neji-nii kekolam*Nyiapin Kuda-kuda buat ngeluarin jurus Hakenya*"Beraninya Author ngatain Hina-sama begitu! Sini akan Aku CIUM kau Ampe PINGSAN!"#AuthorNyengirGaring#Gaje "Back To Strory".

"!...?"

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Brengsek! LEPAS!" Hinata meronta dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke malah menyeringai puas dan kesal secara bersamaan akan kalimat menjijikan yang dilontarkan Hinata padanya namun ia makin penasaran bagaimana kalau ia sedikit menjahilinya lagi.

"Baumu menggoda seakan-akan mengundangku, bagaimana jika kita bermain sebentar, Hm?' Hinata makin kesal saat dengan seenak dengkulnya, kepala Sasuke menyelinap kelehernya, menghirup aroma Lavender yang makin kuat tercium oleh hidung mancung Sasuke. Hinata makin geram, gerakan kaki yang entah bagaimana bisa Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya hingga tendangannya tak mendapatkan sasarannya.

"Kh. Kau kasar juga." Masih setia dengan seringainya. Ia lantas melepaskan Hinata dari kungkukanganya. Berjalan memasuki ruangan dibelakang Hinata. Bunyi _klik _terdengar dan hal itu cukup membuatnya malu dan kesal secara bersamaan. Cih, Tidak berguna, Ia berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang membuka kaos hitamnya didalam ruangan.

"Kau tidak menutup pintumu?" Hinata bertanya namun, jelas ia hanya berniat untuk menyindirnya.

"Hm. Jika kau tak ingin masuk tutup pintunya dari luar."

"Cih. Tutup Sendiri!" Hinata berteriak kesal lantas memasukan password pada pintu dihadapan pintu Apartemen Sasuke. Langsung memasuki ruangannya sedikit lagi pintu terutup sebelum ia mendengar teriakan Sasuke diseberang kamarnya.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kamarmu tepat didepan kamarku."

Mengacuhkan Sasuke yang kini berdiri dipintunya Hinata lantas menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar menimbulkan suara debaman yang kencang.

Blam.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi tingkah Hinata. Cukup membuat mood sedikit terhibur. Kembali kesikap acuhnya ia lantas memasuki kamarnya. Mungkin bermalas-malasan disore hari cukup menyenangkan dibandingkan harus berpanas-panas ria hanya untuk menunggui kakaknya yang entah berantah dimana sekarang.

.

.

* * *

Breeet.. Hinata sudah siap dengan atribut olah raganya. Ia berjalan melewati balkon kamar apartemennya. Menggunakan pengait tali yang memang telah dirancang sedemikian rupa ia melompat menuju balkon 3 kamar dari apartemennya.

Tuk.

Berhasil mendarat dengan mulus tanpa gerakan yang terlalu berisik ataupun mencolok. Mengeluarkan pedang kecil yang telah tersemat dipunggungnya. Ia tak menyangka jika kaca balkon kamar targetnya sama sekali tak terkunci. Ia berjalan masuk dengan mantap. Ia tak peduli jika akan ada seorang yang menemukannya. Ia melirik kesamping ruangan kamar ia masih bisa mendengar kucuran air shower. Melirik jam kecil pergelangan kecilnya pukul 11.05 cukup larut untuk seseorang yang melakukan aktivitas mandi.

Cruk! Cruck.

Hinata merasakan keganjilan saat mendengar suara benda jatuh dalam kamar mandi. Penasaran Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar dan.. tidak terkunci. Ia terkejut namun segera keekpresi datarnya menyaksikan pemandangan didepan matanya.

"Aa.. Lavender." Lelaki itu berucap ringan lantas berdiri menghadap Hinata.

Hinata memicingkan matanya menatap lelaki berambut perak didepannya ini. Tangannya berlumuran darah tipis karna kucuran air Shower membersihkannya.

"Kau mengambil targetku!" Hinata berkata dingin.

"Aa. Suatu kehormatan tekah mendahuluimu. Ku kira kau.. seorang lelaki dilihat dari caramu menghabisi korbanmu. Tapi, setelah kita berbicara kau.. ternyata perempuan dan.. topengmu cukup membuatku penasaran untuk melihat seperti apa wajahmu, 'Lavender'."

"Siapa kau?" Hinata melirik sebentar pada jasad Asuma yang telah berlumuran darah. Kaki sebelah kanannya telah putus. Ia yakin lelaki ini telah membunuh Asuma menggunakan senjata ynag cukup tajam, seperti senjata yang dimilikinya. Lelaki ini pembunuh yang lebih sadis dari dirinya. Itulah kesimpulannya saat melihat banyaknya luka-luka yang dimiliki oleh Asuma. Bekas – bekas penyiksaan jelas terlihat di seluruh tubuh Asuma.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu sopan-santun berkenalan, Nona."

"Kau banyak bicara!" Hianata melompat dengan cepat kearah lelaki bersurai perak ini. Namun lelaki ini bukan lelaki yang mempunyai kempuan bela diri sembarangan dilihat dari cara menghindarinya serangan yang dilancarkan Hinata Kepadanya. Hinata tersenyum mendapatkan seorang yang bisa mengimbangi kemampuannya.

Merekapun saling menyerang dan menghindar. Hinata sedikit lengah saat dengan sepat senjata lelaki ini yang seperti tongkat sabit ini mengenai lengannya. Karna ruang lingkup arena bertarung yang sempit Hinata dapat memanfaatkan kegesitannya dalam melangkah untuk menghindar dan menyerang lelaki misterius ini.

"Ugh..! Brengsek! Akan kubunuh kau wanita sialan!" Hinata menyeringai senang. Pisau kecil tertancap di punggung lelaki ini. Pisau yang digunakannya bukanlah pisau sembarangan. Pisau itu biasa digunakannya saat masa-masa genting. Dengan sekali tusukan melewati bagian daging hingga darah cukup membuat korbannya tewas dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit.

"Apa yang kau tusukan padaku, sialan?" Lelaki ini sedikit berlutut merasakan seakan tubuhnya kehilangan energinya walaupun hanya untuk berdiri sekalipun. Pisau yang ditancapkan oleh Hinata memang telah dicabutnya namun rasa sakitnya masih terasa.

"Aku hanya melumasi pisauku dengan racun saja." Hinata berucap ringan memperhatikan tubuh lelaki bersurai perak ini yang nampak bergetar. "Seharusnya aku tak sebaik ini. Membiarkanmu mati dengan sangat cepat sangat tidaklah menyenangkan."Hinata melirik lengan kirinya yang masih mengucurkan darah hingga sebagian ada yang menetes ke hingga lantai. "Kau juga tak tertarik untuk memotong lenganku." Menatap tajam nan dingin,"Kau harusnya bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan bukan?"

"Kau.. Bedebah!"

"Kau bahkan lebih bedebah dariku. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membayarmu, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Lavender benci jika ada orang yang mengganggu miliknya. Tak akan Lavender lepasakan begitu saja." Hinata berjalan mendekati lelaki ini lantas mengangkat pedangnya tepat diwajah lelaki yang sudah bekeringat dingin.

"Bagaimana jika kau merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh mayat itu? Hm?" Hinata berucap penuh ancaman.

"Ugh! Apa yang kau inginkan, jalang!"

"Menjawab pertanyaanku."

"…"

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Hidan." Jawab Hidan. Ia menatap Hinata yang masih berekspresi sama.

Hinata menatap dingin Hidan, melayangkan pedangnya mengenai kaki Hidan, darah menciprat kedinding dan suara erangan Hidan cukup menggema di dalam kamar mandi ukura m.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Jelas bukanlah nama yang diinginkan oleh Hinata.

"Ukkh! Jawaban apa yang k-kau inginkan, sialan?"

"Aku yakin kau bukanlah penjahat biasa yang menghabisi korbannya hanya untuk uang semata. Kau pasti bergerak dengan teroganizir bukan? Dan aku cukup penasaran dengan hal itu. Katakan! Kepada siapa kau bekerja?"

"Cih! A-Aku tidak akan sudi untuk mengatakannya!"

"Aa.. mungkin kau tidak keberatan untuk kehilangan benda berhargamu?" Hinata menyeringai saat melihat Hidan menatapnya horror.

"A-apa maksud…" Hidan mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata tepat kearah pinggangnya. "K kau... Akh!" Kembali Hidan mengerang penuh kesakitan saat pedang Hinata memotong alat vitalnya.

"Kau… Aku yakin akan menyesal melakukan ini Jalang! Sialan! Pelacur Sialan!" Geraman Hidan justru membuatnya makin tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja ia sangat menikmati umpatan-umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh korbannya. Umpatan – umpatan yang diucapkan oleh Hidan sungguh membuatnya jengkel setengah hidup. Tapi sungguh jika ia melakukan seperti yang dikehendaki oleh otaknya mungkin terlalu kejam juga.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, 'Tuan Hidan'!"

"Kau.." Hidan langsung terdiam mendapatkan ujung pedang Hinata menyentuh lehernya. Tatapan tajam jelas menggambarkan suasana hati sang Lavender.

"Jawab!'

"Aku adalah salah satu organisasi dari perkumpulan orang-orang yang terlibat tindakan kriminal, kami merekrut siapa saja yang memiliki kemampuan membunuh yang hebat. Kami dikenal degan nama Akatsuki. Ada seseorang menginginkan kepalanya dengan harga tinggi."

"…" Akatsuki, sebelumnya ia memang mendengar Akatsuki. Media cukup menggemparkan berita tentangnya, hanya saja sipat yang tidak pedulinya mengabaikan informasi ini.

"Kurasa kau pantas masuk. Berhubung kami juga memang tertarik pada aksimu. Kau tahu, kau juga menjadi incaran kami. Tidakkah ini adalah informasi yang sangat berharga bagimu?"

"…"

"A apa informasi yang ku berikan ini cukup untukmu?"

"Belum. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki?

"Aku tidak tahu. D dia selalu memakai topeng setiap kami mengadakan pertemuan."

"…"

"Aku hanya tahu rambutnya sewarna _Matahari senja _dan tingginya sekitar 185 Cm. Hanya itu yang aku tahu." Hidan berusaha mengingat disamping menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

"Hm. Arigatou."

Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Hidan yang kini sudah mulai mengejang merasakan sakit diorgan tubuhnya.

"Tu Tunggu wanita jalang. Berikan aku obat penawarnya!"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya menyeringai tipis menatap dingin Hidan dari balik pundaknya.

"Sekalipun aku memberikan penawar obat penawarnya pun kau sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi." Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti meninggalkan Hidan yang mulai mengumpat dengan caci maki tiada henti untuknya yang jelas diabaikan olehnya.

.

.

* * *

Gaara mengumpat kepada penjaga gerbang rumah Hinata. Sejak 30 menit lalu ia sudah menunggu Hinata untuk membuka pintu gerbangnya. Namun sepertinya penjaga rumah Hinata memang terbuat dari robot. Otak udang. Sudah jelas ia mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Gaara adalah kekasih Hinata.

"Maaf, tuan. Saya tidak bisa membuka gerbang sebelum saya mendapatan izin dari nona Hinata. Mohon untuk pengertiannya, Ucapan sopan dari sang penjaga tidak bisa menurunkan rasa kesalnya. Padahal baru beberapa hari ia mengenal Hinata sudah membuatnya begitu mengesalkan begini. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah dengan sang Ibu yang menginginkan Hinata untuk datang kerumahnya. Betapa konyolnya sang Ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk membuat kamera video call dengan Hinata ketika kencan hari ini. Kembali ia menyesalkan alasannya membolos sekolah karna adanya kencan hari ini.

Ia kembali memencet nomor untuk menghubungi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini. Jangan harap wanita itu akan hudup tenang. Kembali nada sambung terdengar saat teleponnya mulai tersambung dengan ponsel sang empu.

Klik

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hm. Ini aku." Gaara berusaha mengeluarkan suara tenangnya menahan untuk tidak berteriak kepada wanita diseberang sana.

"Siapa? Aku tidak.."

"Jangan pura-pura untuk melupakanku, Hyuuga! Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Oh? Aku sedang di Konoha Beach." Diseberang Hinata sedikit kerepotan memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam bagasi mobil. Sesekali ia mengumpat saat beberapa barang-barangnya terjatuh karna begitu banyaknya hingga tak tertampung oleh bagasi mobil. Tentu beberapa karyawan apartemen hendak membantunya namun jelas ditolaknya dengan halus. Kalau ia tidak sayang kepada Hanabi, sungguh ia akan melempar barang-barang tersebut kedalam tong sampah.

"Kau sedang apa? Berisik sekali." Gaara sedikit terkekeh mendengar Hinata yang mengaduh. Entah apa yang menjatuhi kakinya yang pasti ia cukup menikmatinya suara rintihannya dan tak lupa umpatan-umpatan kecilnya.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, Red Chili! Segera katakan apa maumu jika kau ingin aku tetap melanjutkan sambungan ini."

"Hm. Aku ingin kau menyuruh penjaga rumahmu membiarkanku masuk. Jika tidak aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk..."

"Apa? Apa yang lakukan didepan rumahku?"

"Ada yang harus ku jelaskan padamu. Mengenai Perjanjian itu. Dan jelas aku tidak suka berjemur dibawah matahari dengan menunggumu didepan pagar rumahmu."

"Kh, Sialan. Berikan Ponselmu padanya!" Gaara jelas tak suka diperintah. Dengan kesal ia memberikan ponsel pintarnya pada sang penjaga.

"Kh. Dari nona mudamu." Gaara menjawab bosan. Ia malas ditatap bingung oleh sang penjaga rumah.

Gaara memperhatikan sang penjaga yang nampak mengangguk patuh. Entah apa yang diucapkan Hinata padanya sehingga Ekspresi sang penjaga yang nampak terlihat pucat.

Gaara menerima Ponsel yang dikembalikan oleh oleh sang penjaga. Mendengus kasar, jelas ia bukanlah orang yang bisa memaafkan orang begitu mudah.

"Baiklah, Tuan muda Gaara. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya."

"Hm."

.

.

* * *

Hinata mengumpat dengan kesal saat satu kotak aksesoris yang memang berupa benda yang mudah pecah tanpa sengaja mengenai jari kakinya. Mengusapnya kasar ia mengambil kotak tersebut membukanya sekedar untuk memastikan barang tersebut tidak rusak.

Ia tentu harus bergegas. Untung belum ada satupun yang menyadari akan kejadian semlam. Ia jelas tak peduli jika kedua mayat yang berada didalam kamar mandi membusuk. Hm. Untungnya fasilitas privasi yang disediakan oleh apartemen jelas sangat menguntungkan baginya.

"Kh. Kau sudah menimpa kakiku, hancur pula." Umpat Hinata, Melempar kotak tersebut ketempat sampah dengan asal ia lantas menutup bagasinya dengan cepat. Setelah memastikan semua barangnya tidak teringgal ia memasuki mobil Ferary purplenya.

**Bruuungmm****.. ****Bruuungmm****..**

**Diiiiiin.. Diiiiiiiin..!**

Suara klakson terdengar nyaring. Harusnya mobil itu segera menyingkir dan membiarkannya keluar dari area parker. Cih jangan harap Hinata mau mengalah.

Memaksa mobilnya sedikit hingga ujung kepala mobilnya menggesek kepala mobil tersebut. Tak peduli suara klakson yang terus berbunyi nyaring dibelakang Hinata melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas aman.

"Ck. Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan wanita itu." Sasuke mendesis tajam. Ia melajukan mobil ferary dark bluenya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan saja arah dengan arah yang berbeda. Ia jelas mengingat siapa pemilik kendaraan ferarry ungu itu. Gadis yang menjadi tetangga kamar apartemennya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dilayar ponsel _Touchscreen_-nya.

Hm.

"Sasuke, kau dimana? _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sudah menunggumu dirumah."

"Aku sudah berada di jalan. Aku akan segera pulang."

"Ya. Kami menunggumu _'Baka Oto__u__to'. _Ada hadiah yang special untukmu." Terdengar kekehan yang menyebalkan dan Sasuke cukup merinding saat mendengarnya. Bukan karna ia takut hanya saja ia yakin itu bukanlah suatu yang bagus untuknya.

"…."

"Aku yakin kau akan 'menyukainya'."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Baka Aniki!"

Klik.

.

.

* * *

Sudah selama 10 menit mereka membisu. Bukan karna mereka tidak bisa berbicara. Namun kekesalan dengan alasan yang berbeda. Baik Gaara ataupun Hinata mereka sama-sama egois dalam berperilaku. Enggan sekalipun untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Haah.. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hm. Rumahmu lumayan nyaman."

"Sama sekali tidak nyambung." Hinata berucap kesal. Menatap Gaara bosan.

"Adikmu belum pulang?" Gaara berucap santai mengacuhkan Hinata yang mulai menatapnya kesal.

"Jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak penting lebih baik kau segera pergi dari rumah ini." Hinata menatap tajam Gaara.

"Hm. Ibuku ingin kita kencan dan mendokumentasikannya kedalam video atau foto."

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau tahu ini sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan harga sebuah skateboard." Hinata melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menolak untuk menatap Gaara.

"Kh. Tapi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk dibahas. Jikalau kau tidak ingin melakukannya harusnya kau menolak tawaranku. Dengan begitu lengkaplah sudah aku menghancurkan Ibuku." Ucap Gaara menatap iris Hinata sayu. Ia sungguh benci melakukan ini. Tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada ia harus memohon. Ia jelas tahu Hinata memang terlihat menyukai Ibunya. Dengan alasan itu ia yakin sebebal apapun kepala Hinata jelas ia tidak akan menolaknya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membuat alasan lain? Hanya karna kau membolos sekolah kau membuat alasan konyol seperti ini. Kau... " Hinata memijit pelan pelipisnya Jelas kegiatan semalam membuat tubuhnya lelah bukan main. Apalagi sekarang Gaara memintanya untuk berkencan, ia yakin kakinya pasti akan membentuk Ubi jalar."..Hah.. Asal Hanabi ikut dengan kita."

"Hm." Gaara menjawab meski dalam hati ia merutuki permintaan Hinata. Ia bukannya tak mau hanya saja jelas anak-anak adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan untuknya.

Suara deru mobil diluar rumah membuat Hinata bergegas keluar meninggalkan Gaara yang menatapnya heran.

"Eh? Gaara-niisan disini?"

Gaara mendongak menatap gadis berseragam warna biru muda. Ia tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan Hanabi.

"Nee-chan tidak memberitahuku kalau Gaara-nii datang." Hanabi lantas duduk dekat Gaara. "Apakah Gaara nii membawakanku kaset terbaru?"

"Hm? Nanti kita akan membelinya bersama." Gaara menatap Hinata yang baru memasuki ruang tamu.

"Gaara?"

Gaara sedikit menelengkan kepalanya pada lelaki yang berjalan dibelakang Hinata.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah.. ternyata kau berteman dengan Hinata-chan ya." Dibalik maskernya ia tersenyum lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Ia mengacak rambut Hinata sekilas.

"Gaara adalah salah satu muridku disekolah. Aku kira kalian tidak akan saling mengenal. Kau harus sedikit berbuat baik padanya. Dia adalah adik dari pemilik sekolah tempatku mengajar."

Hinata mendengus tidak senang. Jelas sekali ia tidak suka. Ia tahu Kakashi sangat menyukai kegiatannya belakang ini. Menjadi salah satu pengajar disekolah tingkat senior high school nomorsatu dijepang adalah impiannya. Ia tidak tahu alasan apa hingga membuat pria ini kekeh untuk mengajar. Jelas ia sudah memperingatkannya untuk tetap menjadi asistennya yang bahkan dapat memberikan gaji 5 kali lipat dari gaji menjadi tenaga pengajar di sekolah sekelas nomor wahid sekapun.

"Kakashi sensei sedang apa disini?" Gaara bertanya menyelidik. Ia sangat penasaran sekali dengan hubungan antara guru Matematika dengan gadis liar Indigonya ini.

"Aa.. Aku adalah walinya Hinata dan Hanabi. Secara otomatis dia adalah anak-anakku." Kakashi hendak ingin berbiara lagi namun Hinata sudah menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Sebaikanya 'Tousan' bergegas ganti baju. Aku akan masak hari ini. Kami menunggu dan tidak menerima alasan apapun dalam keterlambatan 'Tousan' yang datang ke meja makan." Hinata menatap tajam Kakashi yang justru malah tersenyum menanggapi kalimat kekesalan Hinata. Namun tetap pergi menjauh. Bukan keberuntungannya jika ia memancing kemarahan Hinata lagi. Pasalnya anak sulungnya sangat pandai dalam membalas keusilannya. Tidak … Ia bahkan tak akan membiarkan Hinata untuk menyembunyikan 'benda-benda' berharganya.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menatap kesal pada sang kakak yang masih tersenyum memperhtikan wajah dongkol sang adik. Tenang saja semua hal yang berkaitan dengan permainan memainkan emosi Sasuke yang suka meluap-luap jelas sangat menyenangkan. Ia tentu tak menyalahkan Sasuke yang suka memperlihatkan wajah datar sedatar papan tenis meja yang menurutnya adalah turunan dari sang Ayah, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Itachi." Geram Sasuke menatap sang kakak. Andaikan tatapannya setajam katana mungkin sekarang tubuh Itachi sudah terbelah dua.

"Kenapa? Aku memang belum mau untuk menikah. Pekerjaanku akan terbuang sia-sia jika aku menerima perjodohan ini. Lagian aku yakin wanita bernama Sakura itu sangat menyukaimu bahkan sejak kalian masih kecil.

"Tidak kau tahu diri Itachi. Usiamu bahkan 7 tahun lebih tua dariku. Harusnya kau yang menikahi wanita itu. Kau akan jadi perjaka tua selamanya."

"Are you kidding, me? Kau tak melupakankku sebagai seorang Uchiha. Jika aku menginginkan garis keturunanku nanti. Aku hanya harus meminta mereka untuk melahirkan keturunanku." Itachi berucap ringan seolah hal itu adalah hal yang biasanya bagianya.

"Kh. Terserah. Oh iya, kata Okaa-san tadi mengatakan sesuatu untukmu." Itachi lantas beranjak msauk kedalam kamar '**MASUK MAKA MATI**' oleh sang pemilik kamar. Ia duduk pada sofa dan menyalakan Televisi 32 Inc.

"Bukannya masa cuti sudah selesai? Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Hm? Aku akan pindah bertugas disini. Itachi menatap sekilas pada sang adik dan kembali menatap layar televisinya.

"Menakjubkan sekali. Kau bisa berpindah semudah itu. Cih jika aku punya karyawan sepertimu aku pasti sudah menendangmu."

"Hei! Aku punya hak istimewa disana. Tapi jelas aku tidak akan memecat karyawan yang memiliki multi talent dan jenius. Bukan begitu, Direktur 'Sasuke-sama'."

"Ckh." Malas untuk melanjutkan acara debatnya dengan sang kakak Sasuke beranjak menuju meja belajarnya. Lantas membuka laptopnya dan mulai berkutat dengan file-file dokumen berisi angka-angka yang rumit dalam susunannya.

"Hm. Negara kita memang negara yang sangat hebat. Tidak sia-sia aku pindah dari Jerman. Kasus yang sangat menarik."

Sasuke melirik Itachi lantas berpindah pada layar televisi yang menampilkan kasus berita pembunuhan. Ia menyerngit melihat lokasi yang ditayangkan dilayar selebar 32 Inc.

'Uchiha Resident.'

**Srak!**

Itachi beranjak lantas bergegas keluar dari kamar. Sasuke mengangkat bahu cuek. Ia tahu kemana Itachi akan pergi. Itachi adalah seorang Inspektur polisi. Mereka memang mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Mulai dari postur tubuh yang sama-sama ideal, sama-sam jenius, sama-sama dipuja wanita dan yang pasti mempunyai Ayah dan Ibu yang sama tapi, dalam hal cita-cita jelas mereka sangat berbeda jauh. Itachi memilih untuk menjadi seorang penegak keadilan mengikuti jejak Ayahnya yang sebentar lagi pensiun, sedangkan dirinya memilih jejak kakeknya Uchiha Madara, menjadi seorang pembisnis handal. Awalnya ia juga akan memilih tawaran Ayahnya untuk menjadi polisi. Hanya saja, sipatnya yang tidak terlalu menyukai kelelahan dan berpanas-panasan apalagi melihat tubuh-tubuh bermandikan darah. Dan harus mengejar orang – orang yang tak penting menurutnya, jelas ia menolaknya. Dan ia merasa lega saat Ayahnya memahami keputusannya itu. Jadi ia tidak begitu mabil pusing saat sebuah pemberitaan yang menayangkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan di apartemen miliknya. Toh ada polisi-polisi itu yang menanganinya.

.

.

* * *

"Hanabi. Jangan mendorong Nee-chan." Hinata sedikit kelimpungan saat Hanabi menyuruhnya untuk menaiki sebuah wahana bernama _Roler Coaster. _Ia bukannya takut hanya saja ia tak suka jika harus mengurangi porsi makannya karna rasa mual yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya. Dan percayalah ia benci untuk melewatkan makan Cinnamon Roolsnya meski hanya sehari saja.

"Ayoolah Nee-chan.. Naiklah. Gaara nii juga akan ikut, Iya kan?"

"Hm."

Berbeda dengan Hinata Gaara jelas tidak bermasalah dengan gangguan perut. Kebiasaannya dalam kebut-kebutan menggunakan sepeda motor melatihnya untuk bertahan dalam berbagai tekanan udara dan perputaran yang memicu adrenalinnya. Disamping itu ia suka melihat ekspresi horor yang ditampilkan oleh Hinata sebelum menaiki wahana Roler Coster.

"Iya. Iya Hanabi." Mendengus pelan Hinata akhirnya mulai memakai sabuk pengaman, "Nee-chan akan mengurangi simpanan kasetmu nanti."

Hanabi hanya tersenyum menaggapi perkataan sang kakak. Hanabi bukanlah anak yang tidak tahu seperti apa perangai sang kakak. Sipat penyayang yang besar membuat sang kakak jelas tidak akan tega untuk bisa menolak keinginan apapun dari Hanabi. Pandangan Hinata kepada Hanabi teralihkan pada Gaara yang entah menurut Hinata sangat mencurigakan.

"Akan ku hajar kau nanti." Desis Hinata pelan menatap Gaara meskipun tak begitu ditanggapi sedikitpun oleh sang empu. Lalu kejadian selanjutnya adalah Hinata yang menutup matanya rapat-rapat dengan teriakan yang tertahan di mulutnya. Cukup sukses membuat Gaara kesal setengah mati. Andaikan Gaara tahu siapakah jati diri Hinata yang sebenarnya. Jelas ini bukanlah pemacu adrenalin yang sesungguhnya untuk Hinata. Gaara hanya benci mengakui bahwa memang Hinata adalah orang yang paling keras kepala selain Ayahnya. Ia hanya menginginkan eksperesi lain yang ditampilkan diwajah Hinata. Bukanlah ekspresi dingin dan menyebalkan yang ditampilkan Hinata.

.

.

* * *

Sepasang manusia nampak asyik bergumul dalam ruangan temaram. Meskipun waktu menunjukan 16.00 namun mereka tetap asyik dengan kegiatan mereka. Wanita ini mendesah dengan hebatnya saat lelaki ini terus menghujamnya dari belakang. Tindakannya memang kasar namun wanita ini sama sekali tak mempedulikannya.

"Ugghh. Sasu ugh.. sasuke akh..ahhh.. Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke tidak mengurangi intensitas tenaganya sedikitpun. Ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Tidak peduli jika wanita ini sudah beberapa kali klimaks. Sasuke sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia menekannya lebih dalam lagi membuat wanita bersurai merah ini menjerit nikmat. Tekan lebih dalam lagi, dan lagi.

"Ahhh.. Sasuke-kuuun.."

Sasuke lantas mencabut kejantannya dan mengeluarkannya diatas punggung wanita bersurai merah ini. "Ughh.." Ia beranjak mengambil tisue basah didekatnya mengelap sisa-sisa cinta yang menempel ditubuhnya dan membuangnya ketempat sampah.

Ia lantas bangkit memakai pakaiannya dengan segera tanpa menunggu wanita yang masih terlelap ditempat tidur king sizenya. Tanpa tendeng aling ia menyambar kunci mobil beserta smartphonenya. Tidak sedikitpun ia berniat untuk melirik sekalipun ia menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke mulai menyalakan mobil Ferary sportnya dan dering panggilan masuk di ponsel Sasuke menunda untuk memutar setir mobil.

"Hm."

"Sasuke. Apa kau sibuk sekarang?" Suaranya terdengar sedikit terburu-buru dan Sasuke tahu ada sesuatu yang penting disampaikan oleh kakeknya.

"Tidak, Jii-san."

"Bisakah kau datang konoha Park? Ada sedikit masalah pada salah satu staf disana."

"Hm. Aku akan kesana."

"Satu lagi, aku ingin kau juga mengobservasi lokasi yang akan dijadikan wahana baru."

"Hm."

"Aku tunggu hasilnya."

"Hm."

**Tut.**

Sasuke menambah kecepatan mobilnya melewati mobil-mobil lainnya menuju _Konoha Park_. Ia hanya satu dari sekian juta orang yang menyukai mobil super cepat ini. Selain bisa menghemat waktu mobil ini merupakan mobil yang dihasilkan dari kerja kerasnya membantu sang kakek menjalankan bisnisnya. Diusia 17 tahun ini Sasuke sudah menjadi pemimpin beberapa perusahaan cabang kakeknya, Uchiha Madara. Otak yang encer dan berkepribadian yang keras membuatnya menjadis seorang pemimpin yang keras dan disiplin. Maka jangan heran jika Sasuke sering muncul dalam majalah – majalah bisnis sebagai cover keren yang memenuhi hampir seluruh sampul buku.

.

…**To be continued…**

.

.

* * *

**LANGSUNG SAJA...Saatnya...**

…**#RnR#...**

**Uchiha Hana Hime : **Lihat kedepannya deh..entah bakalan Sasuhina ato Gaahina.** Shusimakipark : **Iya..(Behind His Mask Devil) entah kenapa aku suka dengan nama itu. Aku sendirinya juga tidak tahu tapi ya,, aku buat dech cerita ini. ** ailla-ansory : **Ha'i Arigatou pujiannya. **hinataholic : **Yoh. ini lanjuut.** Little lily : **Huhm.. aku suka juga tuh film.. yaa.. mungkin mirip-mirip dikit. **Chan : **Yosh. Lanjuut niih.. **Guest : **Apa ini kurang panjaang? 2 chapter update sekaligus. **Yama-yuuri : **Udah anjuut. **Cheftyclouds : **Lanjuut niih.. **Momo tomato : **lihat aja nantinya. Ikutin terus oke..**Hirano lawliet : **ha'I arigatou untuk penyemangatnya.. so ini udah lanjuut.. **nn : **ini 80% akan jadi Sasuhina. Cuma tergantung lihat kondisi kedepannya. Karna yang pasti aku akan membuat Gaahina sedikit dominan disini. **Hee chan : **Mungkin enggak dech.. soalnya Nejinya udah wafat. **Noname : **gomen, aku salah ngetik. Hahaha… penyakit Gajenya lagi kumat. Oke aku perbaiki. Arigatou sarannya. Sangat membantu sekali. **Jeje : **Okee.. kadang emang aku suka ga koreksi lagi. Semoga di chap ini sedikit lebih baik. **YumikoHarvey : **Gomene.. aku nak perbaiki.. kesalahan dalam berkonsentrasi. #Kurang minum AQUA# abaikan, arigatou reviewnya. **Siiuchild : **kita sehati. Ini dah lanjut. **Sasuhina 4evErxX : **oke ini udah lanjuut.. tulisannya kapital semua menunjukan semangat membara.

.

.

**Arigatou untuk semua yang telah memberikan reviewnya.. **

**Sangat membantu sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya**

**Silahkan dikotak review..**

**.**

**See You Next Chap**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind His Mask Devil**

**By Ashura**

**Naruto hanya milik ****Masashi kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku and other

**Gendre**: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship, Chrime

**Rated**: M

.

**WARNING!**

**Banyak karakter yang dibuat OOC Hinata Centrik. Hoho aku suka Hinata yang , dan sangat tegar (bukan yang rela dibully).Bad LEMON, Typo disana-sini (malas ngedit) dan hal-hal Gajelas semua tertampung pasaran tapi gak bermaksud buat ngejiplak cerita orang lain. tapi ga sepenuhnya murni dari ide sendiri #Bupt! *Dilemparsandalsamareader**

.

.

**SUMMARY**

_**Hinata yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya karna kebakaran dirumahnya,.hanya menyisahkan ia dan adiknya yang masih di taman anak-anak membuatnya harus banting tulang mencukupi kebutuhan bersama adiknya.**_

_**apapun ia lakukan untuk bisa membahagiakan adiknya bahkan ia rela terjerumus kedalam kehidupan yang kelam sekalipun.**_

_**ia menutupi hidupnya yang kelam dengan sangat rapi tak terkecuali didepan adik tersayangnya Hanabi. hingga suatu ketika kehidupanya berubah saat Sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga perwira kepolisian dan Gaara anak bungsu kepala negara mengusik kehidupannya. Lalu terlibatlah kisah romansa yang tak pernah ia pedulikan sebelumnya.**_

.

.

"_**BAGI YANG GAK SUKA SILAHKAN**_

_**TEKAN EXIT or BACK!"**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

.

.

**Chapter 3. In Your Heart**

**.**

Langit sudah mulai menggelap Hinata yang kini sedang memakan coklatnya denganHanabi yang kini sudah terlelap dipangkuannya. Bangku taman yang kini menjadi tempat istirahatnya setelah bermain habis – habisan akibat ulah pria bersurai merah yang kini sedang menatap tajam ponselnya. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi kedua kakaknya yang super jahil itu sedang menggodanya habis-habisan lewat video call di smartphonenya. Semestinya ia bisa menebaknya dari awal. Tidak mungkin ibunya memintanya untuk mengajak Hinata pergi kencan begitu saja hingga ia harus membolos sekolah.

"Kau tahu Gaara, karna sikapmu yang terlihat sangat bodoh itu aku ingin sekali Mengecek keningmu dan menamparmu. Alangkah senangnya saat aku tahu kau melakukan kencan memakai tutup kepala panda. Kau memang mirip sekali dengan panda. Ha..ha..ha.." Kankuro tertawa keras setelah berucap. Andaikan Kankuro bukanlah kakaknya atau kedua wanita yang berada disampingnya itu bukanlah wanita yang dihormatinya sebagai ibu dan kakaknya mungkin dengan garang ia akan mengacungkan jari tengah kirinya.

Kankuro mendekatkan wajahnya dilayar ponsel "Nampaknya Kaa-san juga sangat menyukai pacarmu. aku rasa taktikmu menghindari perjodohan itu cukup berhasil. Tapi kau tetap harus tetap berhati-hati, karna kau tahulah seperti apa Kasan kita." Ada kilatan dimata Kankuro dan Gaara tahu maksud dari perkataan kankuro.

"Gaara-kun. Aku senang ternyata berita yang mengenai kau gay memang benar keliru. Aku dan Oka-san sangat senang akan hal itu. Jadi gadis yang bernama Hinata itu yang bisa menarik perhatianmu." Gadis bersurai pirang sama persisi seperti sang ibu lantas tersenyum jahil. "Aku menebak dia adalah gadis yang sangat sempurna untuk bisa memanjakanmu."

"Hm." Gaara memutar matanya bosan. Jelas ia mengerti maksud dari kalimat sang kakak yang kini menjadi seorang istri kepala kepolisian Suna. Berbeda dengan Karura yang jelas tak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan ketiga anaknya.

"Aku harap nanti malam kau mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama kita."

"Aku tidak bisa janji, Kaa-san. Nanti malam aku harus ke klub. Ada sedikit masalah diklub. Kemungkinan aku akan pulang larut. Jadi..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Gaara-kun. Lagipula Kaa-san juga ingin mendengar pendapat Tou-sanmu mengenai Hinata-chan." Karura lantas mengulurkan tangannya saat Gaara akan kembali melontarkan penolaknnya. "Aku tetap ingin kau mengajaknya titik. Bye Gaara-kun."

** Klik.**

"Tch." Gaara berdecih saat layar ponselnya menampilkan warna gelap pertanda _Videocall-_nya telah diakhiri. Ini akan benar-benar merepotkan. Ia juga tak habis pikir, kenapa pada saat itu ia bisa mengambil keputusan untuk melakukan sandiwara dengan gadis yang duduk disampingnya ini. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak bisa begitu dekat dengan makhluk yang namanya perempuan apalagi dengan wanita asing. Bukan dia tidak norma. Jelas ia normal. Dia hanya punya masalah dengan yang namanya jeritan atau tangisan perempuan. Jeritan yang meneriaki namanya dan kata – kata memuja dengan ekspresi yang menjijikan atau tangisan karna penolakan oleh kata – kata kasarnya. Tapi ia cukup beruntung karna Hinata tidak berteriak ataupun melakukan hal – hal yang dilakuan oleh fans gilanya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia temukan tentang alasan apapun yang justru beujung dengan pikiran bahwa Hinata memang tidak akan seagresif wanita-wanita yang menggilainya dengan teriakan – teiakan yang membuat telinganya berdenging setiap hari. Dia memang tidak suka gadis yang manja dan lemah. Apakah maksudnya Hinata adalah gadis yang masuk kedalam kriteria tersebut. Cih. Menyebalkan. Ini benar – benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Hinata. Nanti malam kau harus datang ke acara makan malam keluarga. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Hm." Hinata menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kumpulan kembang api yang membungbung tinggi. Pesta kembang apinya telah dimulai dan Hinata cukup antusias untuk melihatnya. Ini adalah saat – saat yang paling disukai olehnya dan Hanabi. Ia melirik Hanabi yang telah terlelap di pangkuannya. Ia mengelus rambut halus Hanabi yang berwarna dark brown.

"Gomen Hinata-sama," Hinata menatap seseorang berkata ragu tanpa meninggalkan rasa hormatnya kepada Hinata. "Besok Hana-sama masuk sekolah pagi. Karna besok Hana-sama harus mengikuti acara yang diadakan pihak sekolah."

"Hm. Kita pulang sekarang." Hinata menundukan kepala untuk berbisik kepada Hanabi, "Hana-chan kita pulang sekarang." Bisikan sangat lembut namun cukup membuat Hanabi terbangun. Hinata lantas tersenyum mengusap surai coklat Hanabi.

"Mau gendong sama nee-chan?" Tawar Hinata yang di jawab gelengan pelan. Hinata menyerngit bingung namun hanya sekejab karna Hanabi tiba-tiba mengatakan nama yang sedari tadi ingin dilemparkannya ke laut.

" Hana mau digendong sama Gaara nii."

"..."

"..."

Hinata masih terdiam namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengambil napasnya pelan. Melirik sebentar kepada Gaara. Eh?

Sialan!

**Brukk**!

"Akh!"

Hinata sedikit terjengkang kesampingnya lantaran melihat Gaara begitu dekat dengannya. Andaikan tadi ia tidak segera menjauh mungkin ia akan bisa mencium Gaara dari samping. Ia memberikan isyarat agar maid yang mengasuh Hanabi tidak membantunya untuk bangun. Sungguh sangat memalukan jika hanya untuk berdiri saja harus di bantu maidnya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Rasa malu pada Ego yang tidak mau mengakui rasa gugupnya tentu menimbulkan rasa kesal yang asing baginya. Sedikit gugup saat wajah Gaara begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Apa - apaan kau Gaara!" Hinata berteriak kesal dan semakin menjadi saat sang empu tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

"Hm."

"Cih."

Hinata lantas berjalan dibelakang Gaara yang telah menggendong Hanabi yang terlihat nyaman dipunggungnya. Melihat Gaara dari belakang dengan menggendong Hanabi, Ia tersenyum miris. Jika ia punya kakak laki – laki mungkinkah situasinya akan seperti sekarang? Sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. Atau mungkin akan lebih ramai lagi jika orang tuanya berjalan disamping kiri dan kanannya. Sesekali ia Hanabi akan berceloteh mengomentari wahana – wahana yang menurutnya sangat menarik atau mungkin ia akan berdebat kecil dengan kakaknya mengenai hal yang serupa. Atau...

'Eh,'

Hinata berhenti berjalan lantaran ada seseorang yang memaksanya berhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah tampan Gaara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Genggaman tangan Gaara sedikit mengerat saat lelaki ini menariknya agar berjalan beriringan dan lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

"Hei!" Protes Hinata saat Gaara menariknya hingga kepalanya membentur dada bidang Gaara. "Tak bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

"Tidak sebelum orang – orang suruhan Ibu dan saudara – saudaraku pergi."

"Apa?"

"Hm. Dengarkan aku Hinata," Bisikan Gaara tepat disamping kepalanya. "Ibuku tidak percaya jika aku sering berkencan denganmu. Dan orang – orang yang berbaju hitam itu adalah suruhan mereka. Jadi aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dalam hal ini."

"?"

"Kau lihat orang – orang yang duduk dekat kolam?" Gaara menelengkan kepalanya sekilas menunjuk orang yang sedang membaca koran dengan posisi koran terbalik. Andaikan Hinata bukanlah orang yang pintar mungkin dia akan tertawa terbahak – bahak. Tapi, jelas itu adalah hanya alibi saja. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak fokus pada korannya melainkan kepada mereka. Karna sesekali orang itu akan melihat kearah mereka saat ia akan membuka lembar barunya.

"Itu baru salah satunya. Masih ada beberapa orang lagi yang terlibat dalam masalah ini. Tapi, aku malas jika harus memberitahukannya padamu. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

Hinata mencibir akan ucapan Gaara. Tentu saja ia mengerti akan kondisinya saat ini. Kh. Andaikan ia tidak ingat akan perjanjiannya dengan Gaara. Maka dengan senang hati ia akan melempari penguntit itu dengan Granat. Hahaha.. menyenangkan sekali.

"Hm. Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Jika kau menyuruhku untuk melempari mereka menggunakan granat dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya." Hinata berucap dengan seringai angkuhnya. Gaara jelas melihat kilat aneh di iris Amethys milik Hinata. Sebuah kemisteriusan yang membuatnya semakin penasaran kepada Hinata.

"Kau harus bersikap bahwa kau seolah – olah kita sepasang kekasih."

"Apa? Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Aku tidak pernah berpacaran sebelum ini." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah tipis dipipinya. Entah kenapa wajahnya sedikit memanas. Kisah romansa yang menurutnya seperti kisah fiksi seperti dorama - dorama di Televisi yang biasa di tonton oleh kepala maidnya, Ayame. Jelas ia tak memperdulikan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Gaara menarik dagunya menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Sejenak Amethys dan Jade bertemu.

Deg.

Baik Gaara dan Hinata sama – sama tenggelam dalam keindahan iris mata masing – masing hingga Hinata yang lebih dulu menyadari ke intiman tatapan Gaara. Ia menepis tangan Gaara pelan lantas memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan ganjil dari Gaara.

"Hm. Aku mengerti. Aku yang akan mengajarimu bagaimana harus bersikap. Tapi, pada saat itu kau tidak boleh menghindar ataupun membantah semua hal yang aku intruksikan padamu, Mengerti?"

Gaara menatap Hinata tajam. Namun bukanlah Hinata namanya jika mudah terpengaruh hanya dengan tatapan intimidasi dari lelaki beriris jade ini.

"Hm. Sekarang menjauhlah dariku."

"Hm? Kenapa, Kau risih?"Gaara sengaja mendekat lebih dekat lagi kepada Hinata. Ia menyeringai saat Hinata tidak menghindarinya. Justru tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya yang kini menatapnya. Hinata jelas menantangnya. Cukup sukses membuat Gaara semakin ingin menggodanya. Setidaknya melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Cup.

Satu kecupan cukup sukses membuat Hinata membeku ditempatnya. Ini adalah first kiss baik untuk Gaara ataupun Hinata. Sehingga baik keduanya hanya terdiam saat Gaara menempelkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Hinata yang setengah terbuka. Terasa lembut saat Gaara mulai bergerak untuk mengecupnya lagi. Tangan Gaara seakan gatal untuk memegang tengkuk Hinata andaikan tangannya sedang tidak menggendong Hanabi.

Cup.

Satu kecupan terakhir ia layangkan pada bibir Hinata yang kini mulai tersadar dari apa yang dilakukan Gaara padanya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang kini merona parah. Jelas ini adalah yang pertama untuk Hinata begitu pula baginya. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang akan hal itu.

"Cih, aku tahu ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagimu. Tapi, betapa aku menyadari wajahmu terlihat menarik saat ini?" Terdengar nada jahil dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya. Hinata hanya menatapnya jengkel. Hinata bersidekap sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan capat dan..

**Bruuk.**

**Praaang..**

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seseorang yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya langsung menyemburnya dengan kalimat kasarnya. Hinata yang masih merasakan sakit dipantatnya karna jatuh terduduk lantas mendongak untuk menemukan seorang wanita menatapnya nyalang.

"Ini juga bukan murni kesalahannya," Gaara membalas tidak kalah tajam menatap wanita berkaca mata berambut warna yang hampir sama hanya saja miliknya lebih gelap, "..Seharusnya kau memperingatkan pegawaimu untuk lebih berhati-hati pada sekelilingnya saat membawa barang mudah pecah itu."

Wanita ini sempat terpesona akan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh Gaara tapi, mengetahui jika lelaki ini membela gadis penyebab insiden ini membuatnya kembali marah dan kesal karna iri.

"Cih. Lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab! Harusnya kau mengajari wanitamu untuk berhati – hati dengan kecerobohannya."

"Kh. Setidaknya _wanitaku _lebih baik darimu.." Gaara merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat mengucapkan '_wanitaku' _untuk yang pertama kalinya.

'Apa?' Hinata menatap Gaara cengo. Apa benar yang mengatkannya adalah Gaara. Astaga, ia yakin tangannya sudah gatal untuk menjambak rambut merah Gaara mendengar kalimat tidak nyambung Gaara.

"Hentikan!"

Suara bariton seseorang cukup menghentikan kalimat wanita tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju Hinata yang masih sibuk membersihkan celana selututnya. Karna pikirannya yang fokus pada baju yang dikenakannya yang kini mulai sedikit kotor, ia tak menyadari ketika lelaki berambut raven dengan tatapan tajam mendekati Hinata.

"Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu lagi disini."

Hinata mendongak hanya untuk menemukan iris Onyx yang terasa familiar untuknya. Dan saat lelaki itu menyeringai ia pun mulai menyadari lelaki ini. Cih. Benar-benar membuat moodnya semakin buruk. Lelaki mesum yang menjahilinya di gedung apartemen waktu itu.

"Cih kau..." Hinata hendaknya ingin mengeluarkan makiannya namun, perkataan Gaara cukup membuatnya melirik pada lelaki beriris Jade disampingnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ku sangka wajahmu masih terlihat mulus." Sindir Gaara menatap tajam Sasuke yang membalas tatapannya dengan hal yang sama. Sekilas ia menguraikan poninya yang sedikit panjang hanya untuk menutupi keningnya yang sedikit membiru.

"Kh. Tapi aku cukup puas saat ke 3 temanmu masuk rumah sakit." Sasuke menyeringai membalas perkataan Gaara. Sangat menyenangkan melihat Gaara yangmenahan kekesalannya. Tunggu, sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat gadis yang ditemuinya pada saat di pantai kemarin. Pakainannya terlihat santai dan ia melirik Gaara yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis yang tertidur nyaman digendongan Gaara.

"Kencan yang buruk yaa.. Seharusnya kalian bisa berkencan berdua tanpa ada gangguan dari makhluk kecil itu." Sasuke kembali memberikan senyuman mengejek Gaara saat ia menyadari keadaannya. Ia melirik gadis yang menatapnya tajam. Gadis yang memang sedari awal begitu menarik perhatiannya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah ramah padanya.

"Cih. Pria menyebalkan." Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara lantas menarik pelan lengan kekar Gaara, "Kita pulang sekarang. Hanabi membutuhkan tempat tidur dengan segera." Gaara bergumam pelan lantas mengikuti Hinata. Ia sejenak membalas menatap tajam Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia mengalah saat Hinata menariknya lebih kuat lagi.

"Sasuke-sama, kita harus segera mendapatkan patung venus yang baru."

"..."

"Sasuke-sama..."

"Urusai, Karin. Aku sudah mendengarmu." Sasuke berucap dingin lantas berjalan berlawanan dengan arah Hinata dan Gaara. Ia kesal entah karna apa. Hanya saja ia benar-benar tak suka keberadaan Gaara yang telah menjadi rivalnya apalagi keberadaan gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata disamping sang rival. Ia menghiraukan Karin yang kini kembali berceloteh mengenai masalah-masalah yang harus diselesaikan olehnya pada wahana bermain milik kakeknya ini. Cih lihatlah betapa besar dampak gadis itu terhadap dirinya yang kini mulai merasa terganggu dengan hubungannya dengan sang rival abadinya.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan besar dengan sebuah meja besar yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang yang memakai jubah dengan corak gambar awan merah. Mereka adalah kelompok Akatsuki. Pada sebuah kursi yang lebih besar duduk lelaki berambut matahari senja dengan perching pada telinga, bibir dan hidungnya. Dia adalah Pein, ketua dari kelompok Akatsuki. Ia bersidekap menatap datar seseorang yang menerangkan sebuah informasi. Tak ada hal yang tak bisa ia lewatkan dari apapun selain informasi penting ini.

"Hanya itulah informasi yang bisa aku dapatkan ketua. Tidak ada yang aku kurang lebihkan dari informasi ini."

"Hm. Aku mengerti Zabuza." Pria beiris ungu gelap ini lantas menatap kesekeliling seluruh anggota. Sekilas ia menyeringai sebelum akhirnya ia berucap dengan wajah datarnya diikuti oleh suaranya yang sama datarnya.

"Aku meninginkannya. Aku tahu _Cloud _yang telah melatih gadis ini."

"Apa kau yakin Pain?" Tanya Zetsu ragu.

"Kau meragukan keputusanku, Zetsu?" Pain menatap tajam Zetsu. Jelas ia tak ingin keputusannya dibantah.

"…"

"…"

"Terserah kau."

"Hm."

"Lantas apa yang kau rencanakan Pain?" Kali ini lelaki berwajah baby face dengan surai sewarna merah darahlah yang bertanya.

"Aku ingin dia bergabung dengan kita dan menjadi alat pembunuh kita. Tapi aku yakin tidak akan semudah itu untuk membuatnya bisa tunduk. Tentu aku harus mempunyai kartu 'as'nya untuk bisa mendapatkannya." Pain menyeringai menatap Sasori.

Sasori memicingkan matanya membalas tatapan memang tak mengerti akan apa yang direncakan oleh Pain. Namun ia yakin Pain akan melibatkan dirinya kali ini.

.

.

"Hinata apa kau sudah siap?" Kakashi bertanya melalui headset kecil ditelinga kirinya. Sekilas ia tersenyum pada beberapa tamu yang melewatinya.

"Hm. Aku siap." Ucap Hinata sedikit menyeringai saat melihat kamera CCTV yang kini telah rusak.

Kakashi merogoh saku dibalik jasnya. Seketika lampu tiba- tiba padam bersamaan dengan teriakan panik didalam menjadi masuk pada kerumunan berjalan dengan cepat pada satu tidak kesulitan saat bergerak dengan bantuan dari kacamata khususnya. Sebuah pisau kecil ia keluarkan saat ia mulai mendekati targetnya. Hinata menyeringai saat lelaki berambut panjang Nampak kesulitan untuk keluar dari orang – orang yang berlari karna kepanikan yang sama.

Ia sengaja mendorong menggunakan tubuhnya hingga lelaki ini sedikit merintih menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

"Senang sekali aku bisa melihatmu disini Orochimaru-sama." Desisi Hinata tepat ditelinga Orochimaru yang terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hinata?"

"Panggil aku 'Lavender' Sialan!"

"A apa yang kau inginkan? Tolo…Akh!" Teriakan Orochimaru tertahan dengan suara erangan kesakitan. Ia merintih saat suatu benda tajam menusuk dadanya.

"Aku ingin kau lenyap dari muka bumi ini."

"Akhh..tolooo.."

Hinata menekan pisaunya lebih dalam lagi hingga menmbus jantung. Seketika Orochimaru terkapar ditempat sebelum akhirnya ia mengerang untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

**Plash.**

Hinata membeku ditempat saat tiba-tiba lampu menyala memperlihatkan dirinya yang telah mencabut kembali pisau dari dada masih menetes dari ujung pisaunya.

"Kyaaaaa…"

"Dia Lavender!"

"Tangkap dia!"

Teriakan kembali bergema membuat keadaan semakin panik. Hinata berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Menggunakan kelenturan tubuhnya ia bisa melewati orang-orang yang berusaha untuk menangkapnya. Ia menyeringai saat menendang salah satu bawahan Orochimaru yang berusaha untuk menyerangnya. Ia tidak takut jika kedoknya akan terbongkar berhubung ia menggunakan topeng Lavendernya.

Hinata terus memukul dan menghindar. Beberapa orang telah tumbang dengan 2 kali tak siap saat seseorang menyerangnya dengan cepat dari belakang. Ia hampir jatuh tersungkur andaikan keseimbangannya tidak reflek untuk mencengkram lengan seseorang yang memukul pundaknya.

"Sial!" Hinata mengumpat saat orang itu memelintir tangannya kebelakang berusaha untuk mengunci gerakannya.

Hinata tidak menyerah. Ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang kaki yang ternyata adalah lelaki ini. Dengan posisi yang seperti itu membuat posisinya sama sekali kurang menguntungkan. Dengan keras ia menendang selangkangan lelaki ini. Sukses membuat cengkraman lelaki ini terlepas.

'_Kena kau!_.' Hinata menyeringai menatap lelaki yang kini merintih memegang benda berharganya asset untuk masa depannya. Dengan cepat dia belari menjauh. Namun nampaknya lelaki ini sama sekali tidak menyerah. Dengan cepat ia mengambil pistol dari balik jasnya mengarahkannya langsung pada sang Lavender. Tanpa ragu ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

**DOR.**

Hinata tersungkur, bahunya tertembak. Namun segeraia bangkit kembali menyadari beberapa orang berjas hitam bergerak untuk menangkapnya. Hinata segera menyerang terlebih dulu, namun karna luka tembak yang di bahu kiri menghambat gerakannya. Ia kembali ia tersungkur saat sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Braaak.

Hinata menendang lelaki besar yang berusaha untuk memborgolnya. Napas Hinata sudah memburu. Ia merasa jika tangan kirinya sudah terasa pegal. Darah mengucur deras dari bahu kirinya. Nampaknya pelurunya masuk terlalu dalam.

'Tidak ada cara lain.' Hinata lantas kembali berlari menendang dan mendorong orang – orang yang menghalanginya. Matanya sudah mulai mengabur. Keseimbangannya sudah mulai menubruk seseorang membuat mereka berdua terjatuh bersama. Hinata menarik lelaki ini untuk ikut berdiri. Ia mencengkram leher lelaki ini menggunkan lengan mungilnya mengacungkan belati pada leher lelaki ini.

"Gaara-sama!"

Sontak semua orang yang akan menyerangnya berhenti. Menatap horror pada tindakan jelas tak melangkah mundur memberikan ancaman agar orang-orang segera menjauhinya. Ia melangkah mundur menuju pintu keluar.

"Menyingkir! Jangan coba-coba untuk mendekat!"

Gaara menyerngit mendengar suara yang sedikit familiar untuknya. Dengan jarak seperti ini ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh wanita Lavender ini.

'_Lavender.'_

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya menahan gejolak aneh didadanya saat menyadari hatinya yang membenarkan pikiranakan sosok wanita yang yang mengacungkan belati pada lehernya. Ia bukanlah orang yang buta akan teknik bela diri ah.. atau lebih tepatnya menyerang tanpa ampun. Tapi gedoran dihatinya yang seakan membuat otaknya berhenti dan menolak untuk berbalik membalikan keadaan. Hanya karna getaran ditubuh mungil menandakan kerapuhan dan pertahannya yang tipis mempengaruhi tubuhnya mengikuti tarikan tubuh rapuh '_Lavendernya'._

Hinata menarik Gaara untuk keluar dari gedung. Sebuah mobil ferary dark purple yang pasti sudah dikenalnya menjadi pilihan Hinata. ia memasukan Gaara kedalam mobilnya diikuti Hinata masih tetap mengacungkan belatinya pada leher Gaara.

Hinata tak peduli jika ia akan menabrak mobil lain hanya karna kecerobohannya. Disamping itu ia juga tak menyadari jika lelaki yang disandranya adalah Gaara.

.

Pandangan Hinata sudah mulai mengabur dan lengannya sudah mulai terasa kaku. Sedikit lagi ia harus bertahan untuk menunggu Kakashi menjemputnya. Setidaknya ia harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah pertamanya dengan pemuda disampingnya. Tapi apa kesadarannya sudah mulai menipis. Tidak ada cara lain selain menyembunyikan posisinya dari kejaran pihak berwajib.

**Bruuuumm..brummm..**

Hinata melajukan mobilnya menuju arah jembatan namun, bukan jembatan yang menjadi tujuannya melainkan danau bawah jembatan.

**Byuur..**

Gaara membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika Hinata melakukan tindakan konyol bunuh diri. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menahan napas dan membuka kunci pintu mobil namun ia merasa heran saat tidak ada rembesan air setetes pun masuk kedalam mobil. Tapi keterkejutannya terabaikan saat ia menatap Hinata yang kini tertunduk pada setir mobil.

"Hinata!" Gaara melepaskan topeng yang dikenakan Hinata setelah ia beranjak menarik Hinata dengan mantap kedalam pangkuannya. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat pucat dengan mata yang terpejam. Hinata pingsan dan barulah ia menyadari bahu sebelah kiri Hinata berlumuran darah. Dadanya berdesir aneh. Ia seakan merasa takut dan…khawatir? Masa bodo. Ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Hinata sesegera mungkin. Dan hanya satu orang yang mungkin bisa dimintai pertolongannya. Segera ia mengambil ponsel Hinata. Dan beruntungnya ia dapat membuka kunci keamanan ponsel Hinata.

"Kakashi."

.

.

"Maafkan kami, Sir. Kami kehilangan mobilnya."

Itachi menatap anak buahnya dengan kesal. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa 5 mobil polisi dikalahkan hanya dengan sebuah mobil sport ferrary dark purple. Memang kecepatan mobil ferrary bukanlah sesuatu yang mesti diabaikan jika menyangkut dengan mobil-mobil polisi dengan kecepatan standar. Hanya saja, ia sangat menyayangkan tindakan anak buahnya yang tidak menggunakan otaknya juga. Astaga rasanya Itachi ingin sekali menjambak rambut panjangnya.

"Apa kalian tak punya otak, hah? Seharusnya kalian mengepung mobil itu dari beberapa arah. Memang kalian pikir sudah berapa lama kalian tinggal di daerah ini sebagai polisi." Itachi mengeluarkan kekesalannya kepada anak buahnya. Sebenarnya tidak profesional sekali jika melampiaskan semua kekesalannya kepada orang lain. Kekesalannya kepada makhluk yang bernama wanita, lebih tepatnya wanita yang telah mengalahkannya. Cih. wanita lick itu menggunakan kelemahan lelakinya untuk bisa mengalahkannya. Harga dirinya jatuh jika ia dikalahkan oleh makhluk lemah yang hanya diranjanglah mereka bisa luar biasa. Mendengus kesal ia kembali untuk menemui partner kerjanya.

"Woy. Itachi! Wajahmu benar-benar jelek sekali."

"Diam kau Kisame!"

Kisame hanya mengangkat pundaknya cuek lantas mendekati Itachi yang mengeluarkan sebuah kaca mata bening dengan frame hitam kecil di kedua sisinya.

"Aku mendapatkan rekamannya."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kisame memperhatikan Itachi yang mengeluarkan sebuah chip kecil dari pinggir kaca matanya.

"Kacam mataku dilengkapi dengan alat penyadap dan untuk dapat melihat di kegelapan malam." Itachi menyeringai kecil saat melihat apa yang ditampilkan tablet mahalnya. "Kurasa kita menemukan sebuah penunjuk yang menarik."

Kisame manatap wajah Iatchi tak mengeti sebelumn akhirnya ia mengikuti pandangan Itacghi sebelum akhirnya ia dapat melihatnnya juga.

Sebuah kerah kemeja berlogokan sebuah sekolah yang menurutnya tidak begitu asing meneymbul keluar dari kerah baju yang dikenakan oleh wanita lavender.

"Tidak sia-sia kau bisa bergulat dengan wanita lavender itu yah... meskipun kau harus membayar mahal dengan rasa nikmat di daerah selangkanganmu."

"Diam kau Kisame! Aku muak mendengarnya."

"Ya ya ya.. Mr, jenius. Lakukan sesukamu." Itachi kembali menatap hasil rekaman yang di cropnya di layar tabletnya yang bergambar apel separo itu. Semakin menarik dalam kasusnya kali ini. Tapi, ia juga tidak boleh terbawa permainannya. Ia yakin lavender sangat pintar dalam mengatur penyerangan korbannya dan Itachi benar-benar bersemangat untuk bisa mengungkap siapa sebenarnya wanita lavender ini.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah gorden putih menembusnya hingga menyentuh kulit putih bersih milik seorang gadis cantik yang masih tertidur terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Merasakan sensasi hangat mengganggu tidurnya gadis ini melenguh sebelum akhirnya ia membuka matanya hanya untuk menemukan seora pemuda bersurai merah yang juga terpejam dikursinya. Gadis yakin tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu pasti tidak akan nyaman.

"Gaara."

Bisiknya serak. Ia mencoba menggerakan lengan kirinya untuk bisa menyentuh Gaara. Tapi, rasanya perih.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata?" Gaara terbangun saat mendengar Hinata meringis. Dengan sigap ia memberikan segelas air putih untuk diminum Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Semalam kau pingsan dan kehilangan banyak darah."

Hinata kembali mengingat akan kejadian semalam. Hanya saja kenangan terakhirnya pada adegan dimana ia menyandara seseorang untuk dijadikannya tameng. Surai merah wangi parfume mint dan pir sama seperti Gaara..

"Kau harusnya beruntung telah menyandraku. Jika tidak mungkin kau ada dalam masalah besar sekarang."

Hinata memutar matanya saat lelaki ini kembali berkelakar akan keperuntungan yang dimilikinya. "Kau tahu justru aku mendapatkan kesialan akan hal itu. Betapa tidak kau adalah anak seorang yang paling berpengaruh besar dalam negara ini." Hinata dapat melihat kerutan didahi tanpa alis Gaara. "Memang salahku yang tidak waspada. Semestinya aku menyiapkan beberapa ranjau disekitar rumahku saat beberapa tentara militer negara menggerebeknya. Dan akan ku pastikan tak ada satupun yang bisa lolos dari jebakan yang dibuat lavender."

"Maksudmu pencarian yang berakhir sia-sia?" Gaara bersidekap menatap datar wajah Hinata yang kini mendongak hanya untuk melihat iris Jadenya.

"Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu seperti apa lavender yang sering diberita-beritakan di media." Gaara bahkan mengingat bagaimana ayahnya yang selalu memijit pelipisnya. Mengingat akan seberapa pentingnya jabatan sang ayah pada negara politik. Bahkan beberapa banyak kasas pembunuhan yang melibatkan beberapa pejabat negara telah mati ditangan lavender. Mengingat seberapa banyak kasus kejahatan yang melibatkan Lavender yang tak lain adalah Hinata membuat pemikiran aneh berseliweran diotaknya. Seharusnya ia takut akan siapa sosok Hinata yang sebenarnya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa biasa saja. Seolah memang Hinata hanyalah sesosok gadis biasa yang tidak memilki teman ataupun kekasih.

"..."

Hinata menatap Gaara yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin berhubungan dengannya.

"Gaara.."

"..."

"Gaara!" Setelah Hinata menarik pita suaranya lebih tinggi 2 oktap.

"Hm.

Memutar bola matanya Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia hampir terjerembab andaikan Gaara tidak menahannya. Jade dan lavender bertemu. Seakan waktu berhenti, baik Hinata dan Gaara saling menatap dan mengagumi satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama terpesona akan keindahan mata masing-masing. Bagaimana kamisama memberikan rupa yang indah.

"Ah.. T Terima kasih."

Hinata cepat-cepat melepaskan dekapan Gaara padanya lantas bergegas masuk kekamar mandi. Hinata tidak melihat bahwa Gaara telah menyeringai padanya. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa lelaki ini telah melihat sesuatu yang manis diwajahmu. Rona merah yang justru akan membuat lelaki ini ketagihan untuk dapat melihatnya lagi.

.

.

Kediaman Sabaku yang biasanya tenang kini terlihat sibuk. Temari yang sedang mengelus pelan punggung ibunya terus menangis meratapi anak bungsu kesayangannya kini dalam bahaya. Berita tentang penyanderaan yang dilakukan oleh wanita lavender terhadap putra bungsunya itu jelas membuat wanita yang berambut pirang ini sangat khawatir setengah mati.

Semua orang tahu siapa lavender. Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang selalu menghabisi korbannya tanpa ampun.

"Hiks..hiks.. bagaimana ini Temari. Hiks..Hiks... aku tidak takut terjadi sesuatu terjadi sesuatu pada adikmu. Hiks..hiks.. Aku sungguh tidak akan memaafkan diriku karna, akulah yang telah mengajaknya kepesta itu..Hiks..

"Kaa-san. Tenanglah.. Lebih baik kita berdo,a agar Gaara tidak apa-apa." Temari berucap menenangkan.

Kankuro datang dengan sebuah telepon ditangannya. Beberapa orang yang merupakan polisi dan detektif mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Kaa-san.. ada telephone dari Gaara." Bisik Kankuro yang mendapat perhatian dari kedua wanita itu. Tak berapa lama Shikamaru datang dengan sebuah kotak yang disinyalir adalah alat pelacak.

"Sambungkan." Perintahnya Shikamaru yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari para bawahannya.

Karura yang merasa bahagia dan khawatir segera menerima ponsel yang disodorkan oleh anak keduanya itu.

"Halo, Gaara-kun. Kau dimana nak? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kaa-san.."

'Kaa-san. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, Dia tidak melakukan kekerasan apapun padaku.' Terdengar suara Gaara yang terasa tenang membuat semua orang semakin serius mendengarkan percakapan yang dilakukan oleh Gaara dan Karura melalui alat penyadap yang mereka pasang.

"Kaa-san lega nak.. Tapi, Kaa-san ingin kau bebas nak.. bagaimana cara agar kami bisa menyelamatkan..."

'Tidak, Kaa-san. Lavender yang akan mengantarkanku sendiri. Hanya saja dia menginginkan syarat.'

"Apa nak? Dia menginginkan apa? Uang? rumah? Berlian atau.."

'Tidak Kaa-san. Dia menginginkan tidak adanya pihak berwajib atau tetek bengek selain dari pada Kaasan dan Tousan pada saat dia membebaskanku.'

"..."

"Apa perkataannya bisa dipercaya sayang."

'Hm.'

"Kapan saat itu tiba?"

'...'

"Gaara-kun?"

'Nanti setelah orang-orang suruhan Tousan benar-benar pergi dari rumah kita. Lavender mengamati mereka'

"Tapi..."

Tut. Tut..

Semua terdiam mendengar kalimat peringatan dari Gaara. Mereka tahu peringatan itu bukanlah peringatan biasa. Semasa 3 tahun dalam perburuan seorang Lavender mereka jelas sangat mengetahui sebagaimana seriusnya Lavender dalam menjalankan aksinya. Bahkan untuk seorang lelaki jenius setingkat Nara sekalipun dia tetap kesulitan dalam mengungkap identitas Lavender yang sebenarnya.

Sementara itu Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas mengambil telepon yang dipegang Gaara. Ia lantas berdiri melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan yang dijadikan tempat perlengkapannya.

"Ku harap kau kau bisa bekerja sama, Gaara-san?" Hinata menatap Gaara yang kini masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia mengedikan bahunya sebagai bentuk verbalnya kepada Gaara agar segera keluar dari ruangannya.

Namun Gaara masih tak bergeming ditempatnya masih menatap Hinata dengan wajah datarnya. Hinata mulai kesal dengan sikap diam Gaara. Tidak kah lelaki ini dapat melihat seberapa sibuknya dirinya?

"Tak bisakah kau untuk tidak membuang waktuku dengan percuma?" Hinata bersidekap menatap Gaara yang juga membalasnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"..."

"Gaara!"

"..."

"Kau..."

"Hm."

Hinata benar-benar geram dengan lelaki yang kini berjalan mendahuluinya. Andaikan Gaara bukanlah anak orang yang paling nomor 1 dinegaranya mungkin Hinata tidak akan segan untuk membuat kulit putih lelaki ini dihiasi warna biru akibat tendangan kakinya.

'Benar-benar menyusahkan,'

.

Sekolah Konoha Internasional High School adalah tempat belajarnya yang kesepuluh ditahun keduanya ini. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Ia tidak peduli jika ini akan menambah catatan hitamnya dilembar absensi para pengajarnya. Padahal sudah 3 minggu Toh ia punya alasan sendiri untuk hal ini. Sipatnya yang menyukai ketenangan tentu lebih banyak menghindari keramaian. Tentu saja ia masih menyayangi telinganya untuk tetap bisa berfungsi dengan normal. Sasuke lebih suka mendengarkan musik rock dengan volume suara yang sangat keras dibandingkan dengan jeritan-jeritan melengking para siswi yang menggilainya. Cih. Memuakan.

Langkah terhenti saat melihat sosok yang begitu familiar baginya. Tapi.. ini sedikit berbeda.

Rambut indigo yang digerai yang baru disadarinya sebatsa pinggang gadis itu. Baju seragamnya yang kebesaran membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Bukanlah Sasuke yang tidak akan bisa mengingat hal kecil apapun yang pernah dialaminya, termasuk bagaimana kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis itu yang kini berjalan dengan menunduk mengikuti seorang guru bermasker yang diketahuinya bernama Kakashi. Sepertinya kali ini hari-hari disekolahnya akan sedikit lebih menarik. Setidaknya dia harus

Sreeek..

Suasana kelas X-B yang riuh nampak diam seketika saat seseorang menggeser pintu dan menyapa penghuni kelas dengan suara yang terdengar tenang seolah hal itu memang biasa untuknya.

Sasuke menatap papan nama kelas diatas pintu yang didominasi oleh cat warna putih.

'Kelas X-B' Menarik.

Ia menyeringai lantas berbalik menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai 3.

.

**.**

**To be continued...**

..

.

.

**Arigatou untuk semua yang telah memberikan reviewnya..**

**Sangat membantu sekali.**

**Maaf tidak bisa balas sekarang..tapi, aku membaca semua review Kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**Selalu**

**Untuk mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya**

**Silahkan dikotak review..**

**.**

**See You Next Chap**


End file.
